Pokemon: The Mystery of Hoenn
by Skitter Stories
Summary: After losing the Kalos league, Ash returned to Hoenn as requested by Professor Birch to investigate a certain rising mystery involving the a certain artifact that would change the whole world. Not to mention a new obstacle threatens the whole region, Ash travels back to stop it. Along with his friends and former rivals by his side, and someone on his tail, what could go wrong?
1. Prologue

**A/N: taking a break from a massive battle between me and my studies, I literally forgot that I have stories to write and some shizz. I then realized that I need to write anything just to make my mind work properly, even though it's poorly executed. (I apologize in advance)**

 **Pokémon is my childhood, since I was young I always collect cards and even games and watch the anime almost every day (well except after Generation 4) but then I watched XYZ season which made to re-watch the originals again. But hey anything comes to my mind is enough, enjoy the prologue.**

 **Ps: Let's just say pretend that the Sun and Moon series never happened and we're all set.**

 **Summary: After losing the Kalos league,** **Ash returned to Hoenn as requested by Professor Birch to investigate a certain rising mystery involving the Key of Hoenn with a new threat rising to threaten the whole region, Ash travels back to stop it. But with a champion of a friend wanted to challenge the Hoenn league, a coordinator, and a tag-along Gym Leader, by his side. What could go wrong?**

 _ **Prologue**_

Upon the darkness ensuring the whole place. Darkness engulfed the silhouette, giving clearance to whatever comes to pass. On the top of Mount Pyre, in the middle of the night, wind howling in the cold air giving chills towards the dead silence.

There stood a man, in his early adult years, stood in pride on the top of the mountain overlooking the whole Hoenn region even in the pitch darkness in his sight in front of him. Only comfort he has was the dimmed lights of every city in the distance especially the LIlyCove.

Another footstep entered his presence. A man dressed in white, shouting as a Pokémon Professor, approached the lone man in darkness with such intentions in his own self. A Mudkip on his side for self defense for whatever will come to pass. Birch glanced the darkness giving the man shrouded in darkness a stern look.

Without any thoughts or whatsoever, Birch spoke first. "I am here. You wanted me here. For what?"

The man in darkness sighed, even the darkness shrouded his face and appearance, Birch could still his shadow's movements. "To make things right. I sense something bad will happen if the balance is no more."

The man, behind the darkness, placed his hand in his pocket then fished something out of it. Birch stared at him wide eyed, but waiting for more answers. Up until the man thrusted his hands forward with something in his fingers. With curiosity, Birch took a step forward, with his right hand forward. The shadowed man took his hand and placed a small item then closed Professor Birch's hands. "This will make all things right. Protect it at all cost, without the protector, there is no balance in Hoenn."

Birch smirked in response, his eyes wandering on the item the man has given him earlier. Then his smirk disappeared realizing he had no clue what is the thing in his palm. "I don't understand, why me? And what is this."

"Only time will tell, and I know you will. A certain young boy has the will to wield this when the time is right." The man in darkness replied, giving his clues to the confused professor. Birch stared at him in disbelief, shaking his head with attempt to place everything in his head. The man remained in the darkness without any movement. "I assumed you now know why I called you here. You knew the boy long before I did but I tasked you to give it to him."

Birch grew speechless from this specific request. He knew this person ever since he began his job of being a Pokémon Professor. Ash is still young to be dragged in this mystery, isn't he in Kalos right now? The man remain silent and reading his thoughts. "I know what are asking, for our people he is our only hope."

"But he is a kid." Birch responded unsurprisingly. "I'm sorry but all these mystery leads to more questions, I cannot understand them all. I expect answers and I am hoping you can give them."

The man nodded understandingly. "I would do it for your sake, but alas I cannot. My time is short."

" _Mudkip._ " Birch's Mudkip called him in a hurry, something Birch already sensed its coming. The mud fish Pokémon jumped to the professor's shoulder with fear. Birch stared to the distance seeing lights in the shores of Mount Pyre.

Dozen flashes of light drew nearer and nearer towards the two as Mudkip immediately sensed the threat of coming inevitable. Birch turned to his human companion with a worried on his face and troubled expression. "You have to hide, quickly!"

The man in darkness shook his head and didn't move a muscle, not even a bit. "You have to run." Without any cue, Professor Birch turned around, hearing the voices of marching men and battalion coming to his direction. Adrenaline pumped his heart, grabbing Mudkip in his arms and quickly ran towards the opposite direction and the pitch black darkness.

Sounds of running footsteps grew lighter and lighter as the distance he was gaining. The steep downhill of the mountain was dangerous to traverse, even with a Pokémon on his side. He glanced at his Mudkip with faith. "Be my eyes, Mudkip."

" _Mudkip._ " His Pokemon affirmed in confirmation. Birch slowly used his weight to trek downwards of the mountain, up until the bottom. Mudkip moved slowly by his side, using few Pokemon tombstones to grip. He set his foot downwards as slowly as he could with Mudkip below him guiding his feet where to step to safety.

Step after step, he was gaining distance from the point, and one thing for sure he can call his Pokémon to fly himself away from this place, not until he is out of earshot. Mudkip slowly poked his leg, pointing at the bottom where the Pokemon cemetery was in sight and was surrounded by men dressed in black and resembles the appearances of Team Rocket but a bit different.

Above him two goons, arrived with their flashlights on surveying the area from anything threat to them. Professor Birch felt Mudkip crawling to his leg towards his shoulder in fear. He placed his hands into the Mudkip's mouth, motioning him to be quiet. Then patiently waited for them to pass, as Birch took a pen and paper conveniently was placed in his pocket.

With shaky hands, he slowly wrote even in the dead darkness of the place. His Mudkip slowly crawled down and continued his own path downwards. Not long as Birch folded the paper and placed the pen in his lab jacket, Mudkip slipped from the rocks and fell down. "No!"

" _Mudkip!_ " Birch heard its distressed call while falling down, as he felt himself slipping as well and began tumbling down from the top and to the concrete floor. He groaned in pain, with Mudkip on his side trying to check if he is okay.

He placed his hands and patted Mudkip's head with a smile. "I'm fine Mudkip, how about you?"

Mudkip nodded and licked Birch's face in response. But not long for some three men to spot him in the concrete floor, but giving the professor enough time for him to get up and began sprinting with Mudkip in his back.

"There I saw him!" He heard one voice shouting behind him, causing him to run even faster even his Mudkip ran faster than him.

Three sights of flashlights trailing behind him, as Birch began to slow down his pace seeing a dead end of a cliff in his path. Gritting his own teeth, he took out another Pokeball and summoned it. "Altaria, I need you."

The large blue and white bird emerged from the ball and immediately floated in the sky. The professor slowly turned to his Mudkip and placed two things in its small palms, a small item and a piece of paper. "I trust you to give this to Norman. You will take this, it is safer for it to be with you rather than with me."

Mudkip nodded, holding the two item close to its heart. Professor Birch then turned to Altaria with commands. "Take Mudkip to Petalburg City, now!" He quickly placed Mudkip in Altaria's back upon hearing bunch of men running towards his direction. With a nod, Altaria swiftly flew away to the skies with Mudkip on his back farther away from him.

With an undying trust for his Pokémon and a heavy heart, he slowly raised both of his hands in surrender upon the arrival of the pursuing men with their flash light aimed at him, as Birch spoke no words and turned around to face the pursuing men.

The men approached him. "Well look who it is. The Hoenn's well acclaimed Pokémon professor." One of them sneered. Hands ventured around his pockets and lab jacket, searching for anything that could harm them.

Birch glared at them. "What do you want and who are you?"

At the top of the mountain, the man sensed the capture of the Pokémon professor, hanging his head low with defeat. His darkened aura behind the night shadows sensed another being approaching but knowing it wasn't professor Birch.

A Phantom.

Or at least he was. A man in dark robes heaving over his shoulder and waist with a dark boots tucked into his feet. His face was covered entirely by a mask and almost successful in concealing his face away from any wandering eye.

Behind him were a bunch of uniformed men with a sealed logo that looked exactly like his mask, shouting that this man is their leader, or whatever he was. The masked man stood in such poise of power around his head and posture, walking in such confidence.

Through the mask, a voice came out indicating he speaks even with his mask on. "I've been waiting for this in my whole life, and you knew this will happen?"

The man in shadows shrugged brashly, before stepping out in the darkness revealing himself towards the phantom man without any fear. The image of a young man, dressed in black suit which suited perfectly in his whole attire and his grey hair running thoroughly in his youthful appearance. In his hands, a Poke ball, ready to battle to defend.

The masked man looked at him, but no emotions shown due to his face concealed to the mask. Otherwise, the masked man spoke. "I never seen you grew up, but you are a man of honor."

In grim face, the young man shook his head ignoring the comments the masked man gave him. "I know who you are, and where you came from. I assumed you hid yourself from a mask to conceal your failure?"

The masked man sneered back. "I guess you never changed, Steven Stone. Son of the owner of the Devon Corporation. Pokémon League Champion and the defender of Hoenn. I am well surprised and pleased to be your acquaintance."

"Well I am not pleased." Steven bit back, venom dripping in his voice. "Why are you here?"

The masked man walked forward, reducing the distance between the two men, signaling his men to stay halt as the conversation continued. Steven glared the man as stoic as possible, and not giving into any of his talks. "I call myself as the Great Phantom, achieving the goal of harnessing the power Hoenn has never seen before. By my blood and sweat I built a stronger team, capable of harnessing the terror around the region where Aqua and Magma failed."

Steven remained stoic in introductions. "Enough formalities, Phantom."

"You know what I have come for." The masked man spoke as robotically as possible, heaving no emotions neither the venom from his mouth. "The Key of Hoenn, the one that can harness the balance between the worlds of Pokémon."

Steven remained silent, listening intently whatever the masked man is planning to say. "I know you have it in your grasps, even a single eye could say so. I demand you to give it to the Team Phantom."

Without hesitation, Steven drew his Poke ball and began to summon his Pokémon. "Not without a fight! Metagross! Go!"

The ball opened revealing a shape of a blue steeled Pokémon, appearing in between the two men as the Pokémon positioned himself in Steven's side. The masked man turned around, taking an Ultra ball from one of his men. "So subpar. But what's the fun without challenging the League Champion."

With a swift motion he summoned his Ultra ball, throwing it into the ground. "Go! Tyranitar!"

In unison, a massive behemoth Pokémon appeared in the middle of the two men. With two Pokémon ready, Steven ushered his first attack command. "Metagross, Metal Claw!"

The blue metal swiftly advances towards the behemoth, slashing it using its claws. Totally inflicting damage heavily towards the foe Pokémon. Tyranitar cried in pain, only to shook it off and focused on its opponent. Metagross revert to its stance in front of Steven, which the masked man sneered in fascination. "Good offense, what would you be in defense?"

"Clearly you underestimated me, the Hoenn's Champion." Steven sneered back, frowning from the words of the masked man. He glanced at his blue steel Pokémon with determination to finish quickly. "Metagross, Comet Punch!"

Metagross' fist lightened and turned light as the sun, and with a roar it charged with maximum speed at its maximum power punch. Tyranitar eyes focused on the punch as Metagross came closer and closer, inching their distance with a devastating power punch. Metagross drove its fists faster and faster, until the impact. The impact was so strong that it made Steven and the masked man flew backwards from the shockwaves it brought.

Steven immediately stood up, attempting to check his own Pokémon, but his sight deceive him. "It…. It can't be."

Tyranitar managed to catch Metagross' fists with such accuracy that it never hit Tyranitar itself. Metagross began to struggle from Tyranitar's grip but no avail. Steven immediately calls like his life depends on it. "Metagross! Get out of there!"

Metagross, attempting to be release from Tyranitar's hand, cannot shake himself free. The masked man took his chance to finish Metagross immediately. "Tyranitar, use Dynamic Punch! Full power!"

"Metagross! Light Screen!" Steven commanded.

Too late for Metagross to enact his trainer's command, giving the fact that Tyranitar's fist already collided with its head, the impact that almost cracked Metagross' body to particles. The blue steel Pokemon still remained into Tyranitar's grip, but weakened and injured from the Dynamic punch attack that Tyranitar brought.

"Oh no." Steven only managed to watch Metagross trying its last energy to escape Tyranitar's grip. "Metagross, use Psychic!"

"Too late, Champion of Hoenn!" The masked man sneered with such boldness and confidence of defeating Steven's Pokémon. "Tyranitar! Finish him with a Dynamic Punch!" with such quickness and power, Tyranitar's fist collided again into Metagross, but this time releasing it from its own grip thus making Metagross flying backwards towards Steven.

Steven and his Metagross collided with each other, crashing towards the ground, leaving the masked man raising his hand to command his men to upper hand him. The Champion groaned in pain from the impact only to holster up by the Phantom's men.

The Phantom laughed at the sight of his rival. "I clearly overestimated you, Champion of Hoenn. I expected you to be greatest trainer of Hoenn, but losing towards a Pokémon in which you have clearly the advantage. Pathetic!"

Steven hung his head low in shame. Clearly he should know better as the Champion of the whole region and bested easily by the last person he should beat. The masked man turned his attention towards another approaching men, with a battered Professor Birch in their grasps. "The Professor?"

Birch grunted in pain as he forcefully fell to his knees. The Phantom, kneeled in front of him, looking at him with a calculating stare under his mask. Steven struggled from the grip of the Phantom's men but no avail, watching Birch trying to assess the whole situation.

Silence is killing the whole group, as Birch sighed trying to break it. "So who talks first? You talk first? I talk first?"

"Steven gave it to you." The masked man concluded, standing up and began to command his troops. "Search him."

"Sir we already did. No signs of key items to be found in him." One troop nervously replied.

The Phantom glanced at Steven's direction, then left away but without saying a single command. "Knock him out, then throw him in the river."

"What!" Birch and Steven exclaimed in unison, as the former forced to watch his friend being dragged away, but not without Steven thrashing and struggling to break free. Birch then was holstered up by the other troops and carried away towards the team's transportation.

Steven on the other hand, still remains as conscious as he could be. He silently thanked that they chose not to take his Metagross and left it behind, thinking he can summon it later. He was dragged until the end of the cliff in the Mount Pyre, out looking the sea.

One bulky troop stepped forward, and sneered at his expense. "Hold him tight, I need to warm my fists upon hitting this wimp. Then throw him in the cliff."

"I think it's time for you to lose weight, buddy." Steven sneered back, in a mocking tone. "I hope you can punch better than tha-"

Then he saw darkness.

##

 _PETALBURG CITY_

The night sky illuminated the whole busy city even in midnight. Houses and buildings still on the go with few vehicles roaming around the streets. Roaming in the skies, an Altaria swiftly flying at the top of the city, with a Mudkip on its back.

Mudkip immediately pointed the direction towards a certain Gym, where the Gym leader Norman resides as a request from Professor Birch. The Mud fish Pokémon's emotion turned dark, remembering his owner last words before their departure.

In the gym, Norman was up all night with his daughter overseeing his father's training. May sipped in her coffee, yawning before shivering in the breeze of the midnight wind. Her eyes scanned his father before turning to the skies, and spotted an Altaria rushing towards their direction.

"Father! An Altaria!" May called, snapping his father's concentration in training, thus looking up and spotted the rushing Altaria as well. With his defenses up, Norman immediately summoned his Vigoroth to counter it if in case this Altaria is wild.

Instead of their expectations, the Altaria landed swiftly in front of them. In their surprise a Mudkip jumped down from the Flying Pokémon's back, a piece of paper tangled in its mouth as it rushed towards the two.

"Hey it's a Mudkip!" May happily called out, as the rushing Mudkip ran to her arms, hugging it tightly and closely. The Mudkip smiled back in affection towards the Pokemon Coordinator. May then whistled calling her Skitty. "Look whose here?"

" _Skitty._ " May's Skitty purred with such affection, brushing its head on May's leg. With Mudkip on her hands. The young woman immediately noticed the piece of paper on Mudkip's mouth. She hesitantly removed it from its mouth, as the content of the paper shocked her.

She rushed towards her father, who was sitting in a chair inside, drinking a glass of water. The lights around the room were dim, signifying that Max and Caroline were asleep. Birch's Mudkip followed her with Skitty on its tail, leaving the Altaria to stay outside and rest.

"Dad." May called, earning her father's attention from resting. "Something's wrong."

May then handed the letter to Norman who patiently read its content word by word, before setting it down slowly. Norman grew pale as May noticed. "This is bad. Birch probably seen this coming."

"What's going to happen to Professor Birch?" May curiously asked, indicating she cared for the Professor as well. "The letter didn't tell something about someone or somewhere? It's unknown, it would be difficult for us. Let's tell Officer Jenny."

"Haven't you read the whole note, May?" Norman sternly asked, which stopped May short in her thoughts. She shrugged, indicating she may read partially what's written in the letter. Norman sighed and immediately responded. "Go to the Pokémon center. Take my money in the desk and I need you to contact someone you might know."

"Who?" May asked.

"My friend, Professor Oak." Norman responded without hesitation.

"What about him?" May asked again, her hand touched the back of her head in confusion. But after a look that Norman gave her, she sighed and shrugged before walking towards the desk and took some money. "What should I tell him, Dad?"

"Just tell him to call Ash Ketchum and go to the Hoenn region. Don't forget to bring Mudkip with you!"

With a nod, May changed her shirt and hurriedly placed her shoes. "Let's go Mudkip, follow me."

Mudkip nodded as it followed the running May straight from the Gym towards the streets. The Pokémon center of Petalburg City is just few blocks away from the Gym, which May found convenient for trainers after her she or her father kicked the crap out of their butts. She herself wanted to be the top Coordinator of Hoenn after winning the Johto Challenge, but her father wanted her to take the roles of a Gym leader in order to sharpen her skills to its finest.

She and Ash grew distant for two years, after stumbling with him in Sinnoh and losing the Wallace cup. After hearing him in the Unova region, she never heard of him ever since up until the Kalos League. A few sprints later, she arrived at the Pokémon Center, opened for the whole nights for emergencies. Without any word, she placed Mudkip to Nurse Joy with her rushing towards the Call booth.

Upon few rings and few tries, the screen opened and revealing a tired, and a shaggy old man who just woke up because of call. Professor Oak yawned and scratched his head before recognizing the caller. "May? What are you calling for at this hour?"

"Hi Professor Oak." May greeted happily, as Oak raised his eyebrows in amusement but in a tired way.

"You woke me up in the middle of the night just to say hi?" Oak asked, smiling as May sighed from Oak's pun.

"Professor Birch is missing and in grave danger." May started, which piped the interest of Professor Oak, who wiped his eyes in a sleepy way. "He sent his Pokémon all the way from Mount Pyre, asking for help and for a certain trainer which I assume, is already there. By the looks of the letter, it is meant to be urgent."

"You mean Ash?" Oak asked tiredly. He sighed and nodded, before turning to May to respond. "Ash recently arrived here at Pallet Town from Kalos. I can say he is at his home, but I wouldn't dare to call him at this hour. But I'll make sure he would be there."

"Thank you, Professor Oak." May replied, before turning off the call. She secretly hoped that Professor Birch would be safe wherever he is. But for now, she can only hope that her friend could make it in Hoenn as quick as possible. She huffed at her seat trying to collect her thoughts and waiting for Mudkip to return.

 _He'll come here._

##

It was dark and cold. Those feeling entered Birch's senses, waking up being tied in the chair with no chance of escaping. He shook his head trying to collect the whole memory only to stop upon spotting the masked man, giving chills in his body.

"I have no idea that I we have the well-known Pokemon Professor of Hoenn in our board." The Phantom unemotionally spoke, as most of his expressions are hidden in his mask. Birch sighed upon hearing his own title, but spoke no words. The masked man, nodded as he stood from his chair, as if he was watching him intently. "Comfortable?"

"Not really." Birch replied.

"Good. Now let's shall go to business, shall we? Where is the Hoenn's key?"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 1: The New Perspective

**A/N: I had nothing to say quite honestly. On the top of the age gap, I have to assume that Ash's aged over the time in Kalos region. He looks and acts like fifteenish or fourteenish, but the canon age is ten. Well if you're asking for the ages, here they are.**

 **Ash: 15**

 **May: 15**

 **Max: 11**

 **Steven: 25**

 **In reply for a review; yes May is an important character, and she will travel with Ash in the near future.**

 **Edit: In a certain review, thanks for pointing out a mistake.**

 _Pallet Town_

Kanto breeze was the perfect thing everyone wished for in terms of living. The windy weather engulfs the quiet town giving shivers and comfort to every citizen. Amongst the small town, people and Pokémon lived together making the quiet town to a bit loud.

A certain raven haired kid near the town grounds, strolling around and felling the breeze of the Pallet Town air. In his shoulder, a yellow electric mouse, happily sat and enjoying their friendship and companionship. The sun was on its bright side, especially the people around them.

Ash sighed and breathed in relief, the feeling of coming home after months of training and competing in another region that he wasn't familiar with. Memories of his previous adventures and travels still fuels his excitement of the future. He wanted to go anywhere, to achieve a single goal.

To be a Pokémon Master.

But his goal seemed to grow distance and distance, especially losing the Pokémon League 5 times already and never even had a chance of battling the Champion. He squarely lost in the Kalos league even with the support of his friends.

His goal is his desire, his passion and fuel to go forward, even in years to come. Ash seems to be relaxed knowing the experience of battling will help him to move forward. The companionship between him and Pikachu was unbeatable, and will be.

Walking down the street, Ash remembered the rough morning, with his mom waking him up early in the morning to consult Professor Oak with a matter. Silently thanking his mother for the heavy breakfast he had earlier, all his energy is full and ready to go.

Professor's laboratory had a short walking distance between their houses, but Ash took his steps slow to enjoy the Pallet Town by himself. Pikachu silently nudged his shoulder, snapping him from his thoughts, realizing that they have arrived at the Laboratory. "We're here, buddy."

"Pika!" Pikachu chipped happily, jumping in excitement to his other Pokemon friends. Ash snickered at his friend before trekking the stairs towards the lab.

"Hey, you're back." A voice spoke, stopping Ash in his steps, turning around to see who it is.

"Gary?" Ash recognized his former rival, Gary. His former rival was leaning against the tree, a Poke ball in hand tossing it up in the air and catching it out of boredom. Ash couldn't help but to smile at the sight of his friend.

The younger Oak shrugged as he stepped from the tree and walked towards Ash, with the same slouch and facial expression that he always use. "You lost again, I see?"

"I don't want to talk about it. It's been a long day, you know." Ash replied, trying to keep the positivity going all this day. Gary raised his eyebrows, almost interjects himself with some quirky remarks, but decided not to poke Ash for losing. Ash noticed Gary silence, seeing how he changed much, not some big mouthed freak back when they were rivals, guessing he must have grown since they parted ways.

Deciding to check, he asked back. "How about you, you were aspiring to be a Professor, how's the progress?"

"Not much. Gramps wanted me to travel farther than he did before settling my life to be a Pokémon Professor. But I felt like I should be better if I stayed here and do stuff to be better." Gary nonchalantly replied, tossing a Poke ball up in the air and catching it mid-air. Pikachu climbed at Ash's head, standing tall on his baseball cap.

"Mom said that Professor Oak wanted me here."

"Yeah, follow me." Gary stoically replied.

Ash simply nodded, but his smile still glued in his face. Gary raised his eyebrows, but patted Ash shoulder. Pikachu offered him a smile, which he shrugged off. "Come on, Gramps is waiting for you. He is been in a dilemma right now."

"Dilemma?" Ash asked, dumbfounded from Gary's words. As expected Gary shrugged again, with no information coming from him. Ash continued in his steps towards the laboratory until reaching the lab's door and opened it.

There were no people inside, except Professor Oak himself. Ash's mind was clouded with questions as he observed the room is dark except for the few computers illuminating the dark room. Professor Oak was in his desk, shuffling some few papers and reading it intently.

"Professor Oak?" Ash called in a small voice, as the older man eyed him in recognition.

Behind him, Gary closed the laboratory door behind him and followed the raven haired boy. Professor Oak then arranged a stack of research papers and placed them into another desk that were sitting beside him, then turned to Ash with a welcoming smile.

"Hey Ash, how are you?" The professor asked, his face wrinkled into a smile.

"Pika Pika." Pikachu replied, jumping into Oak's arms and hugging it tightly. Oak and Ash laughed while Gary sighed in boredom. Oak then placed Pikachu down, and motioned Ash to follow him. Professor Oak then opened his computer, before turning to Ash.

"What do you need me for?" Ash asked. Without a word, Professor Oak pressed a button in a keyboard as a video file opened up into the computer screen. Within a moment, the image of May entered the screen, with a swift smile on her face. Pikachu jumped in excitement in recognition of his old friend from the Hoenn region. "Hey, it's May."

Oak nodded with a smile. "Yes. That's her."

With a press of the button the video clip of May played, started with a long smile from the Hoenn girl. Then a small Mudkip jumped in her shoulder, watching them intently, as May began to speak from the video. "Hey Professor Oak and Ash. I literally forgot to record the message after me and Professor Oak talked few minutes ago, so I did this in case Professor Oak forgot what we've talked for."

In a second, May's face turned serious as she began to deliver the reason. "We are under in the most desperate hour right now, Professor Birch went missing and only left a note. His note explained that he was upper handed by an unknown group which will make it difficult to search for him. He also said that to contact you would be the only hope not only for us but the Hoenn as well."

"Professor Birch went missing?" Ash asked in curiosity and confusion. Pikachu hung his head low in sadness from the news concerning a Pokemon professor. Oak placed his hand on Ash's shoulder, hoaxing him to listen more of May's message.

"Ash, when you see this message, my father, Norman and I will be waiting for you at Petalburg for your arrival. We could hope that you could help us at this desperate hour of confusion. Dad has been cutting some stress lately trying to search for this thing called Hoenn's Key. I know what you are thinking but hey, don't worry about anything, we can explain it to you once you arrived here. With love, me!" She winked at the screen before waving at the screen as the video stopped.

Ash raised his eyebrows in confusion, slowly taking everything May said to his brain. Everything was so complicated, as he just returned from Kalos and began to rest here at home. Now he was sent back to Hoenn to track down Professor Birch. Isn't Norman the best bet for the search party? Gary seemed to find Ash's confusion amusing, smiling at the corner of his lips.

"I don't get it." Ash only managed to squeak.

Professor Oak silently closed the computer screen and turned to Ash with a bit of enthusiasm, in his voice. "Ash, I know what you are thinking. You may ask for details but I can only give you bits."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

Oak took three research papers from its pile and placed it on the desk. One by one he showed them the contents towards the younger boy. Gary silently read the contents alongside with Ash. In the papers, showed the picture of weird looking piece of stone. Around the stone, it was carved with different signs and symbols crafted perfectly.

"If I can recall back in Johto, I saw some signs just like these." Gary managed to speak with fascination of the upcoming mystery. Ash ignored his comments, his eyes focused on the paper before placing it down to the desk.

Ash took one paper, and intentionally read its content. It was full of scientific definitions and explanation of this thing called the 'Hoenn's Key' and other papers signifying some other myths and hypothesis regarding the usage of the key.

The young trainer got lost in his thoughts. He knew something but his memory cannot give him the exact detail of what he is looking for. _What's the connection between Professor Birch's disappearance, and this key?_

"Hoenn's Key?" Gary asked with interest, after picking up a research paper and reading it.

Ash's aura turned dark, feeling the goosebumps in his skin. He placed the picture of the key near his eyes, and searching for anything similar. He knew the writings on the stone but it was sometimes in his childhood, even he cannot search deeper in his mind.

"Anything wrong, Ash?" Oak asked the younger boy.

Ash simply shrugged the question, his eyes focused on the stone and the signs and symbols engraved at the picture of the stone. "Some of the signs looked familiar. I think I saw this one back when I was a toddler."

Gary and Oak took a good look of the photo in order to observe the symbol which Ash pointed out. The symbol was shaped in X but with eyes at each limbs. Ash's eyes remained on the stone, his thoughts wandering all around from his past.

"I know that symbol." Oak finally spoke, breaking the silence. "I saw that sign from your father."

Hearing that exact word, Ash immediately turned to face Oak, staring at him in such wondrous curiosity of someone Ash never met for years. Gary shook his head before speaking of what he learned. "My Gramps and your father knew each other long before. My Gramps said that he was once a leader of a Pokémon Religion."

"You knew my father?" Ash asked.

Not wanting use any excuse. Oak hesitantly nodded, before speaking few descriptions of Ash's father. "You father was like you when I met him. Brash, strong willed and a very successful trainer to begin with. But boy he even defeated the Elite 4 using a single Raticate."

"Wow." Ash spoke in disbelief. He couldn't even believe that he couldn't pass his father's level. He even needed 6 Pokémon to complete his tournament and his father needed just one. Heck, he knew he would a Champion already if his father was there with him. Instead of admiring him more, questions about him ventured farther. "Wait, I asked Mom about my father, she just said he disappeared before my third birthday."

"I know. He just disappeared, leaving you in Delia's care." Oak explained, but more questions began to cloud Ash's mind. It was very confusing for his part to say at least. "What Gary said about him the leader of a Pokémon Religion, is not true."

"But Gramps you said it, now you're denying it?" Gary retaliated, looking like he got caught from burglary and theft. Oak shook his head, grabbing the research papers and placed them into his drawer, then locked it.

"I'm afraid my old memory has served not served me well. From the beginning your father was a member of hidden group called 'Carriers'. They are the ones that carved this stone, the Key of Hoenn." Professor Oak slowly explained, his eyes focused on the picture of the key. "He once told me that to harness the power of the key, it must be from the same bloodline."

"Which means my father's blood gave me the will to wield it?" Ash asked.

"Way to speak the obvious, Ashy boy." Gary sarcastically spoke, scratching his head in annoyance. Only for Professor Oak to nudge him on his shoulder. He winced but nodded in silent.

The old Professor heavily inhaled, totally knowing that this type of discussion will happen. "Yes, your father himself told me so. After that he left without a trace of footprints to be discovered."

"Why Hoenn?" Ash impatiently asked. Pikachu already fell asleep in the floor totally ignoring the scientific discussion and went into deep slumber. "What's the connection of my father and the Hoenn region? Did he once lived there?"

"I'm afraid that's all I know. I can say that the Hoenn's key and Professor Birch's disappearance is connected. It could be Birch is once member of this 'Carrier' group."

"Is he?" Ash picked up Pikachu before speaking the question.

Gary groaned. "That's why you have to go to Hoenn for answers, dimwit."

Ash glared at his former rival, but ignored the dimwit word and focused on Professor's eyes. "Ash, I know this journey of mystery will be a dangerous one but have courage young one. Maybe you may find answers of your father's disappearance, if anyone who could answer that, it would be Birch. But first you need to help him."

The raven haired boy, slowly taking in the words but his lips formed into a smile thinking of another adventure in front of him. Plus he could see May and Max again after years of not seeing each other. Plus Hoenn was his favorite to explore, and not to mention Serena, who is there for the Contests.

With brash confidence and excitement for more mystery, he looked at the old man's eyes. "Don't worry Professor Oak, you have my word. I'll go to Hoenn."

With a smile in his face, seeing Ash's determination and excitement. "Very well, off to Vermillon you should go. The quicker you go, the better."

"I will Professor, I'll drop by to my Mother and have everything prepared. But I have to stop somewhere first." Ash spoke in excitement, grabbing the slumbering Pikachu in his shoulder, who was busy nuzzling in his neck. Gary tossed an Ultra ball at Ash as he caught it in mid-air. "What's this?"

Gary slouched and shrugged. "Since you'll be going to Hoenn, I am asking you a favor to go catch me a Feebas."

"Hey, Feebas is hard to spot and catch!" Ash replied back with retaliation from Gary's request. Gary laughed from Ash's reaction and threw another Poke ball which as usual, Ash caught it before it touched the ground. He glared at him, and Gary glared back.

"There, I let you borrow my Growlithe." Gary spoke in a slouched way before leaving the laboratory. "Don't forget to catch me a Feebas!" Ash rolled his eyes but still kept the two Poke balls at his bag, another promise to keep.

Pikachu was already awake, nuzzling Ash's head with affection for his partner. "Say Pikachu? Are you ready for another adventure?"

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu cheered happily and excitement for another adventure.

##

"Hoenn region huh?" Brock asked, munching in some bread that he and Ash bought in Pewter City. Ash has already took off from Pallet Town towards Pewter City to drop by his old friend Brock. The travel from Virvidian City to Pewter is long but for Ash, it was shorter than he ever imagined. Brock took another bite from his bread while did the same. "I guess you have to travel back then?"

Ash chewed slowly, before replying at his friend. "Yeah, I know right. But this is serious, Professor Birch is missing, the Hoenn's Key, my Father's whereabouts, Brock trust me I have to go there."

His older friend nodded, while taking another bite from the bread he bought. "I see. It's the mystery that you are after, not the Pokémon League after losing again."

"Hey!" Ash called, frowning. "That's not nice for you to say, Brock."

"I guess Misty would have said the same for you." Brock joked, earning an elbow into Brock's ribs that made him to cringe at the contact. Brock took a sip from his coffee watching the sunset with deeming in the city. "I am surprised you yourself missed the opportunity to drop by and say hello to her."

Ash suddenly remembered a certain water Pokémon Gym Leader, he totally remembered her temper and attitude but she was a good friend, and most loyal other than Pikachu. In response, Ash shrugged. "Isn't she coming here?"

"Sadly no." Brock started, his mouth full with bread after biting the last big piece and chewed them slowly. "Misty went to Sinnoh for a Gym Leaders Conference."

"Why didn't you?" Ash asked and Brock cringed from the question. Brock knew his brother took his place as the Pewter Gym Leader but chose not to join the Conference to train even harder.

Sipping his coffee again, he replied. "Forrest wanted me to go, he preferred to stay home and train. I didn't, there is no way I have to skip the Doctor's School."

Ash nodded, before stacking more questions about the conference. "How about Misty, did she lasted long with some stronger trainers."

"From what I've heard, she is heading towards the Finals." Brock smugly replied, thus burning Ash's ego.

"No way? Misty in the Finals? It feels unreal, Misty never been to a Finals before." Ash and Brock shared a hearty laugh, slowly thanking that Misty isn't here to pull their ears out. Ash sipped at his drink and gave Pikachu a piece of his bread, as Pikachu thanked him and busy munching the food. "How did she lasted this long?"

Well Ash remembered the time when she bested him in a battle a plenty of times.

"Pika Pikachupi." Pikachu happily grinned.

Brock sighed. "Well I don't know. But I just heard that she trashed both Tate and Liza in the Semi-Finals round by using a Corsola."

"Pffffttttt." Ash spits his drink, totally in disbelief. "You're lying, Brock. Misty never brings Corsola to big battles, well except the Whirl Cup back in Johto. But other than that, Nah."

"Just kidding." Brock laughed swiftly. "She used a Gyarados to take them two. Now I think she would be battling this guy named Clemont in the Finals."

Ash smiled at the sake of his friend. He never seen the Lumiose City Gym Leader, Clemont in the past three days, and now he is advancing into the Gym Leaders Conference Finals against his friend, Misty. Hearing his accomplishments made Ash to smile wide for the both of his friends' accomplishment. He always remembered that Gym Leader who uses his science knowledge in almost everything. "Well when's the face off?"

"The day after tomorrow." Brock spoke, looking over the sunset the darkness engulfing the whole structure of the sun, thus the night began to cover the Pewter city. Ash and Pikachu noticed the nighttime shift, as he stood and picked Pikachu up. "You're going alone to Hoenn?"

Ash nodded, in reply. "Yes, probably for the rest of the journey, or maybe I'll bump someone on the way and we will traveling partners for the rest of the trip. Or you'll come with me, if that's okay with you."

Brock shook his head in a disappointing reply in Ash's sake of having Brock to join his quest. "Sadly, I cannot. But don't worry, I might be in Hoenn in two weeks for my Doctor School training, I might meet you there."

The two friends shook hands, one gripped the other. Brock gripped Ash's hand a bit harder, as a joke. Ash winced at the grip but laughed nonetheless. The two stared at each other, waiting for someone to say goodbye first.

"Well, I guess this is it." Ash spoke, not wanting to say goodbye to his friend yet.

"I think traveling towards Vermillon City at this rate will be dangerous for you and Pikachu. Why won't stay here for the night. I have an extra bed in my home, and dinner's on me." Brock happily offered, grabbing Ash's arm and began to steer both Pikachu and Ash towards his house. Ash gulped but nodded and followed Brock.

"Oh by the way, my brothers and sisters adores you and they're your fans." Brock added on their way home, passing some buildings and Pokémon shops along the way. "I guess bringing you home with them is a bad idea."

"Uh oh." Ash smiled. "At least I have most of my Pokémon back in Kalos to show them in your house."

"And I discouraged that action, Mr. Pokémon Master." Brock joked back, as the two shared a loud laugh along the way with people giving them blank stares from their actions. But Ash ignored those all but continued telling jokes to Brock.

##

 _Two days later, Hoenn region._

The boat travel was already degrading enough Ash and Pikachu to reach the Hoenn region. Arriving shortly at the LilyCove City, and with a short bus drive coming straight from Fortree to Vendaturf town. The duo stopped at the Pokemon Center, giving him the time to rest up and to gather up his strength for the next trip.

Ash then decided to call Professor Oak back at Kanto in order to send him his team to help him for this investigation. Since Hoenn is the place for the search, Ash needed Sceptile to be with him at this journey, but not only that.

With some decisions to make in terms of choosing 6 Pokémon out of dozen he captured in the course of his journey, he took his time to decide. Pikachu already took one spot, like hell he would never leave Pikachu behind. Now that's two, Sceptile and Pikachu to start his team, but he needed four more to complete the team.

Greninja is the best choice, but his memory remained at his departure as Ash lets him go back in Kalos and was never seen again. Thus making Talonflame an easy choice. Gary's Growlithe is also there at his arsenal, which means he only needed two more to fully complete his team.

Totodile is an easy choice as well, with his wanting for a Water type for his advantages and taking the last choice of his team to be the hardest choice. With the inclusion of Sceptile will make his Bayleaf or even his Charizard to be a difficult choice.

In the end, he ended up choosing Staraptor, to up his chances in helping Talonflame to bring the fight in the air. Especially how he like to use Staraptor back in the Sinnoh region. Thus with his decision made, he made his way towards to call Professor Oak, to send his new team into Hoenn, to help him with this investigation, before heading towards the Petalburg City.

It was nearly sundown, when Ash and his companions finally reached their destination, where the city lights began to illumine the whole place. The whole busy city, starting to get their night cycle ready, as Ash walks all alone in the road nearing to the Petalburg gym.

He felt his stomach churning from exhaustion, upon the sight of the gym nearing their eyes, with Pikachu happily calls the gym with Ash counting every steps to reach their destination. From the distance, the sight of May and her Beautifly were in the front doorsteps of the Gym, anticipating his own arrival.

May, with her telescope on, didn't even seem to notice that Ash is nearing on their gym, but ended up looking on the different direction, with a bag of snacks on her hand. Ash tried to wave to catch her attention, but she seemed focus being an outlook on the different direction.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu calls out to May, who finally let go of her telescope and glanced at her opposite direction and happily waved back at the sight of her friend that she never saw in years.

May then called someone from the house, and within seconds, a blue haired boy with a staggering height over his sister went into the scene, adjusting his glasses then happily waved at the recognition at the sight.

"May! Max!" Ash, forgetting his fatigue and hunger, ran straight at the Gym doorsteps with the siblings anticipated him with a tight hug. Max hugged the young trainer first, as Pikachu jumped into May's arms and hugged her with affection. "My word, you grew taller than the last time I saw you."

Max simply laughed before replying. "Well you see, I have been teasing May all day because she never grew an inch!"

May frowned at Max's words, and gave him a glare in which Max simple raised his arms in defense before backing away from the two. May then turned towards Ash, as Pikachu jumped down and went to Max.

Ash winked, as May jumped to Ash and hugged him tightly like no tomorrow. But not without teasing, when Ash immediately spoke. "Hey squirt, is it me or you've shrunk few inches from me?"

The brunette rolled her eyes and swiftly punched Ash's shoulder in return. "Oh stuff it, will you. I still best you in eating contest where I beat you in a mile." Max shook his head with an 'oh boy' prefix, as the brunette immediately laid down her challenge. "How about now? Since you're hungry and I'm hungry and my mom has served you food, how about a battle of stomachs then?"

"You heard that Pikachu?" Ash turned to his companion, who nodded in return. His stomach growled loudly as he took notice it. Max swiftly opened the Gym door and gestured the two to enter as Ash turns to May with a challenging look. "Well then, I hope you're going down!"

"You're on!" May immediately replied as she and Ash took off straight inside the gym like Pikachu's thunderbolt. Max simply sighed before closing the door behind him.

With the after match of the massive war between Ash and May in the dinner's table, May ended up wiping Ash out of the floor as she bested him again by a mile, with Ash could no longer handle the delicious food and desserts laid upon the table. The two slowly groaning and moaning in full stomachs, with Pikachu sharing his food with Skitty at the table below.

Max silently wished he had a camera to capture this exact moment as the sight of May and Ash in their food coma was so satisfying to see and relive again and again. Behind him, Caroline smiled at herself in such achievement that she managed to feed the Ketchum boy to the point that he couldn't go much further.

Out of the blue, she called. "Ash? May? Would you like some ice cream?"

The two groaned in exhaustion from food coma, upon hearing the ice cream. Ash moaned, as he struggled to get up from his seat. "Ice cream is my life!"

"Hey! I won against you, I must have the Ice cream!" May retaliated as she drank the whole glass of juice, before getting up from Ash and towards her mother. Max immediately took a scoop then take a big bite from ice cream, which made May furious, "Max! Don't dare to take my precious and delicious, Ice Cream!"

With a smug smile, Max took May's bowl of hot fudge ice cream before running away with the bowl in hand, with a fuming May behind him, chasing him and shrieked that almost alerted the whole house. Ash was left in the dining table, shrugging his food coma as Caroline served him his Ice cream. "I guess this is yours. Enjoy Ash."

"Thanks Caroline." He greeted back in a polite way, as Max returned to the dining table with smudges of chocolate in his face and shirt, puffing and huffing from the chase his sister gave him, ending with a massive smudges of chocolate. Ash consciously tried himself not to laugh when May returned to the dining room, gulping down the Ice cream happily, with few smudges of chocolate in her clothes.

"I see that you made your stomachs full?" Norman's voice entered the room, his face adjourned with the seriousness all around but sustained his welcoming smile for his visitor. Pikachu jumped and greeted the Gym Leader of Petalburg Gym, behind him is a Mudkip, who entered with him shyly. "How's the trip, Ash?"

"Tiring." Ash immediately replied with politeness, and Norman smiled in relief.

"Pika Pika." Pikachu happily replied, as Caroline gave him treats to feed on.

"I see. I am glad that you responded to May's call few days ago." Norman replied, gesturing his family to sit in the dining table for a bit of meeting. May and Max grabbed their respective chairs, with Caroline sat beside Ash. "Now since you are here, we shall talk about the details."

Without a word, Norman placed a piece of paper in the table and pushed it to Ash's direction. Ash absentmindedly took it, without asking anything, until Norman began to explain. "This is the letter we received on the day, Professor Birch went missing. It has no specific information, and he only wanted you to be here."

Without hesitation, Ash opened the piece of paper. Upon opening it, something solid fell into the table top, clattering in the wooden table. Ash set aside the paper as his focus turned on the fallen object. Ash couldn't tell if he is dreaming or not, because everything he saw on Professor Oak's paper, and the images were there in front of him. "This is the…"

"The Hoenn's key." Norman and May replied in unison, as Max adjusted his glasses to get a good view of the mysterious object in front of him. Ash took the key and placed it on his palm, observing every detail and its texture.

The key's texture was smooth and cool, it gave Ash some chills upon touching it in his pale skin. It's no ordinary key, it is a stone, coated in black and purple color, with signs and symbols carved in white. The stone itself was shaped into a broken triangle, but with no known color.

Max saw the whole fascination to the next level. "Hey, Ash. Can I touch it?"

"No, Max. This is thing is only for some people." Norman sternly replied.

"But you did touched it when it arrived here." May added, slightly confused from her father's words.

Norman sighed, before folding his sleeve and began to reveal something both May, Max and Ash haven't seen before. In their surprise, a mark was drawn in his shoulder, like one symbol that were carved in the key. Ash and May left their mouths open, with Max holding the bottom of the table, in shock.

Only Caroline seemed to understand the whole situation, as she never tensed even as Norman revealed the mark. The Gym leader unrolled his sleeves before explaining. "You see, in my youth, I am a member of the hidden tribe of Hoenn called 'Kathulcu' or the Carriers in today's dialect. We took an oath since we were born, to protect this key from unwanted eyes. That's when I met, Professor Birch."

May and Ash went silent, as their interest turned into curiosity, both of them nodding for Norman to continue, except Max wanted answers immediately. "Wait, Professor Birch is part of the tribe?"

"He left early, when he was your age." Norman pointed at both Ash and May. "But I remained to protect the key and tribe, there I served under the greatest leader. Your father."

"My father?" Ash asked dumbfounded again.

"Your father is a young man when he became the head of the tribe, he created thousand keys for our tribe, and he brought the tribe into the golden years." Norman explained, trying to sort his memory in his youth. "Until one day, the whole tribe was split into two, one faction wanted to rule over the tribe and the other, led by your father."

"That went bad?" Max asked silently, waiting for his father to continue.

"Well, I left the tribe when the war was raging, I took refuge here in Petalburg until Caroline took me in and took care of me. Not until your father fled to Kanto, but the last remains of the tribe went into ashes went the new leader with the name of the Phantom, took over." Ash and May turned to each other, despair flashed their eyes.

Ash already knew where the story is heading. "He fled to Kanto and then met my mom."

"Delia knew his roots and heritage, she only tried her best to keep it from you, at your father's request." Caroline spoke out of the blue, which shocked Ash upon hearing it. He never knew that his own mother would hide secrets from him, neither is Professor Oak.

"Years later, your father wanted to rebuild the whole tribe from the ashes as he went back here from Kanto, but that's the last sign I ever heard of him. I was already the Gym leader of this place when I heard him coming back." Norman hung his head low, recounting his last encounter with the man. "Other than that, Birch and I had to move on with our lives until Birch went missing and left this letter. Read it."

Ash took the letter and read its contents. "He said that I am the last capable bloodline of the tribe to protect the key from wandering eye."

"Birch trusted you for this, but he needed to be rescued in whatever situation he is right now." Norman turned to Ash with seriousness in his voice and stare. "Ash, you hold the key that will lead to the center of Hoenn, the one that hold the balance between the Pokémon and Humans. Don't' ask me how to find it, neither I nor Birch knew where it was."

"Do I need to find it? For what?" Ash, of all the people in the table asked. Norman remained his posture of calmness in himself, with full trust he knew this kid will to what it takes. May and Max gazed on Ash's moment of transcription of everything he just heard.

"In right time Ash, you will understand the purpose of your bloodline." Norman replied, finally standing up from his seat after a few brief explanations for the younger. Truth be told, Ash still has questions in his mind but he knew Norman has done his part. Not all questions can be answered in one night. "I guess you have to save your strength for tomorrow when you start to track Professor Birch, we have a spare bed for you and Pikachu to sleep."

"Pikapi." Pikachu tiredly gawked.

"Thanks Norman." Ash thanked the Gym Leader but made no response as he went on his way, through the other side of the gym. Ash sighed in exhaustion as May tapped his shoulder, grabbing his attention fully.

"I guess, I have to guide you to your beds. Follow me." May gestured them to follow her, with Max on her tail. Pikachu swiftly landed on the ground and took his steps. Ash absentmindedly followed the siblings, before May spoke. "Tomorrow will be a long day for you, I hope you won't get lost."

"It would be easy if I had a companion." Ash muttered to himself, but May heard it.

"I know what you are thinking." May interjected, stopping before a lone door at the hallway of the gym as she inserted a key and unlocked it. "You want me and Max to come with you?"

Ash never expected for May to ask first at this rate, she had no usual reasons not for her to join in his journey just like last time. "Well, I am not implying but I can work better if I had someone on my side."

Max shrugged but shook his head. "Dad wants me to stay in the gym and train more before going to Unova."

In turn, May silently shook her head as well, implying the negative side of the answer. "Dad has been busy for a while, and I had to take care of the gym for him, if any mediocre trainer wants him, I'll be the one kicking their butts."

"Well I am alone." Ash sarcastically spoke the obvious.

"Come on, Pikachu is with you." Max replied back.

"Pika Pika." Pikachu happile nuzzled Ash legs.

Ash sighed at his mouse Pokemon. "Well thanks for the support Pikachu."

May and Max giggled at Ash but gave him a supporting smile for his journey. May patted his shoulder, giving assurance and confidence to what he is facing. "Don't worry, if Dad isn't busy anymore, I'll give you a call and I'll be there, but not this time."

"Guess this is it." Ash replied, placing his bag on the floor. "I have to leave early in the morning."

May silently nodded before closing the door behind her, leaving Ash and Pikachu in the room as the trainer changed his clothes into Pajamas. The thoughts of going alone in this trip clouded his mind, as it was unusual for him.

He then turned to Pikachu. "I guess it's just you and me."

"Pikapi Pikachu."


	3. Chapter 2: On the road again

**A/N: Noting some criticisms and others, I am trying my best to execute the story as best as possible. I will introduce a new character, which I know you will all be familiar of. By the way, I own nothing. Every character goes to its owners. If I did, I would make the song "Ready to Go (Get Me out of My Mind)" to be the opening song for the anime and have Brendon Urie to revise it.**

 **Ps: It took me weeks to perfect it and I apologize for my inconsistency. I need to rewrite the whole thing.**

 **Ages**

 **Ash: 15**

 **May: 15**

 **Max: 11**

 **Steven: 26**

 **Cynthia: 24**

 **Wallace: 25**

 **Bonnie: 10**

 **Clemont: 16**

 **Anyways, enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2: On the road again**

 _In a hidden place far far away…_

The interrogation was rather unfruitful and unsuccessful. Even with threats and bargains even at the sake of his safety, Team Phantom's leader became so desperate to the fact that he would consider to wound the Professor's ego eve deeper.

His monotonous gaze ventured on the pitch darkness, even having no sight nor something to see, his eyes still remained blank. If there is one thing that the great Phantom will be known for is that he will take whatever he wants, and would not even hesitate to bring death.

All of this was just his pawn towards the bigger game. The center of Hoenn. The Balance where everything runs through it and will never be disturbed. But it is not the balance that he wanted, it is the power beneath it, and he would not stop until he had those powers in the grasps of his hands.

Sensing the presence that neared his figure, he turned and spots a goon. "Yes?"

"Sir, I'm afraid that our approach towards the prisoner is failing and he is adamant, won't give any answers." The Great Phantom instead gave a monotonous laugh, a menacing and dark laughter, his dark and wandering aura succumbs the whole room.

His hands searched at his desk, and wandered on a large, round metal object. Taking his own moment, he took a deep breath before clicking the metal object as it opened and placed it on his head, fitting the shape of his head perfectly.

Clicking his helmet shut, he turned to the lone man, fully appearing in the man's naked eyes. The man gulped in his menacing appearance, but stood forward and waited for his full orders of action. "Very well, my eyes and ears around the region recently confirmed that something is hidden in the depths of Dewford. I want you to gather our men, and we move to Rustboro tomorrow."

"Sir the longer we wait, the more risk we are putting ourselves with." The man nervously replied, his head dripping with sweat. "We cannot risk time right now, and we might have trouble."

Upon hearing that specific word, the Great Phantom ghastly sighed slightly in annoyance and disappointment. Without a word, the man dug his pockets and retrieved three photographs on a paper, slowly handing the photos towards the darkened man.

The Phantom absentmindedly received the three photographs and took himself sometime to see and observe everything that is on the picture. His sight and eyes glued on one thing, a teenager. The lone man immediately realized that his leader was staring at the photos absentmindedly and decided to speak. "The boy arrived yesterday at the Petalburg Gym. I am afraid that the Professor summoned a very skilled trainer who was a finalist in the Kalos League earlier this year."

But the Phantom remained his menacing aura upon speaking. "Then Admiral, gather our forces into two. One should head towards the Rustboro and retrieve everything on that city." He paused for few seconds, before an evil plan entered his mind, to even secure his troublesome nature. "Tonight, we attack Petalburg. I don't care how you do it or if any of you survived, but that boy must not intervene with our grand plan."

"Even Giovanni had problems with that kid. Are you sure to act this kind of action of removing a harmless looking boy out of the picture?" The Admiral asked in a hushed voice, eyes narrowing into a frown. The Phantom suddenly chuckled, then laughed, clearly making the Admiral quaking in fear.

Swift as a Tailow in flight, he grabbed his own admiral's neck, choking him to the point that the helpless man thrashed and struggled in the massive strength of his own leader. "Are you doubting me for being frightened by a mere boy?"

Trying to sound normally even being choked, he gasped and coughed for air, struggling to give words of affirmation his command. "He… h-he is…"

"What is it?" That Phantom drew closer, taunting his Admiral to the point that his breathing came short from the lack of oxygen. He monotonously slammed him into the wall, wanting more questions of doubt coming from his own man. "What other pathetic word you want utter?"

"S-sir… I-it would be… hard for us, a-and you know it." The choked man trying his might to reason out just to give himself a small breath. "E-even Giovanni… h-he has t-troubles with this kid s-since the… beginning!"

Finally, he let go of the poor man's throat and threw him to the ground. The man placed his hands in his throat, gasping and coughing for air and watched the Phantom walked towards him and kneeled down to his level. "I-I hope you know what you are doing, great leader."

"Don't choke on your doubts and aspirations, Admiral. It will lead to our downfall." And with that, the Phantom left the man's presence swiftly, leaving him into darkness. One thing on the Phantom's mind is his only goal, the Center of Hoenn, where a certain tribe was being wiped from the face of the earth trying to protect it.

But for him, there is still a chance for him to know of this boy and the Professor was his only key of knowledge, in his certain he would give answers. With a new found plan, he heads towards the prisoner's place, with high hopes of the professor to reveal the boy's identity.

Water.

Steven's eyes immediately opened in shock, receiving a cold breeze from the ocean's wind. The Great Champion of Hoenn flabbergasted, trying to adjust himself from his headache and coldness all at the same time. His posture stiffened, fearing the worse.

As the feeling of comfort, his head heavy and realized the pillow below his head. Even in a cold environment around him, Steven's temperature is higher than usual and he knew it is not his fever but his own body heat. His eyes began to wander around the room, observing every furnished furniture that were placed neatly in the room.

His mind immediately went into trouble. With his pursuit of searching myths that made him to reach Kalos and ended up teaming up with Diantha and the Gym Leaders to stop the Team Flare to destroy not only the Kalos but the whole life in this whole damn world.

But Steven searched for this, the thrill of the adventure, even limiting him to do ever since Wallace stepped down of being the Champion and he took the place. By the role of the champion, he learned his own region from the soul and bones, thus making him land at another conflict that almost made him killed, which he thankfully didn't.

His thoughts snapped him opened and were interrupted, upon hearing the door open as he watched someone stepped inside and decided to check on him. Out of his relief, a familiar blonde woman stepped inside, her face stern but her expression is clouded with worries.

Without a second, she spoke. "How are you feeling?"

Steven slowly chuckled, his relief finally in his conscience, facing at blonde, giving her a grateful smile. "Of all the people who might fish me out of the water, I am quite surprised the Sinnoh Champion has managed to do so."

Cynthia managed to smile, placing a cup of hot water and a face towel in the table near where Steven is lying. She was wearing a light blue sleeveless top, her hair tied into a bun with a black clip at the back of her head and completely tying her long hair. Along with her black shoes, she wore a black pants which fitted her dark color personality.

In a swift movement, the Sinnoh Champion sat beside him, haltingly placing her hand and pressing his cheek to check for any injuries. Steven winced at the contact, especially at his head. That feeling of discomfort, caused him to jolt. "That hurts."

"Well it supposed to be. You were in worse condition when I fished you with Milotic." Cynthia monotonously replied, but hung her head low, knowing something. The Silver haired man laid back down, breathing heavily, implying his long term rest.

Truth be told, Cynthia felt bad for whatever the Hoenn Champion went through, she even heard from what happened in the Kalos region but she seen worse herself. In a matter of moments, Steven broke the silence. "I thought you were in Sinnoh right now. What are you doing here?"

"Well Lance being Lance." Cynthia smiled upon replying. "Reports of new threat arouse towards the Pokemon League, especially after what happened in Kalos, and Lance grew uptight about the whole syndicate team. Well Alder was busy with and cannot come. Diantha's excuse is understandable, being the fact that she needed to fix the whole region. Red is nowhere to be found, so I volunteered myself to help you out."

"Predictable." Steven managed to seak out. "Especially for a woman who breathes myths for a living."

"Flattery, Mr. Stone." Cynthia smirked back. Grabbing the cloth and slowly dabbed it on Steven's head, clearing his injuries. She observed the huge bruise on his lip and forehead, concluding that he must've hit his head hard. Steven hissed in a sharp pain upon the contact of the cloth, giving Cynthia the time to speak for herself. "What did they do to you?"

Steven groaned, sitting up on the bed and turned to face her. "They beat me up."

"No I mean, what did they do to you?" The blonde woman faced him, her eyes went straight to his, petrifying him on his words. Steven gulped, laughing nervously, causing the Sinnoh Champion to nod her head and gave him a hot cup of water. "Steve?"

Her question clouded his mind, slowly reverberated and bounced in his mind in few moments. Steven sighed

Ignoring the heat, he sipped slowly, cringing a bit from the taste of hot water. His mouth shaped into a hiss, from Cynthia's cleaning on his face. He gave her a side glace, as Cynthia continued in cleaning. "You look much worse when I found you. Bloodied face and everything."

"Did you hauled me in?"

"Not what I remembered." Cynthia replied, smiling wide. Steven smiled back, thanking this woman was an angel at least. "I heard what happened in Kalos and your involvement there."

"I couldn't say no when Diantha and Sycamore asked me to be there." He replied, sitting up at the bedside facing her. "Especially a certain trainer who needed his Chespin so badly."

"I wish I could say the same for myself." The Sinnoh Champion spoke, her voice stern and calm. She has been itching to search for myths and secrets around her region. But since the competition on her own region grew fierce, she never left her own post. "I have been busy."

Steven gave her an empathetic look. "Who's running the league?"

"Lance asked the board to let me go here to assist you, especially what happened to Diantha. So they postponed the League until further notice." Steven nodded at her answer, before groaning as he tried to get back on his feet. Cynthia immediately noticed it and stepped him down. "Not now, the nurse said you had a serious concussion."

"Screw it."" Steven growled. Making Cynthia to step back in surprise.

The door opened, snapping the two in surprise. With a swift entrance, a certain cheery man entered the room, his face is glued with anxiety and fear. Steven almost face palmed that he forgot that a certain friend of his will convincingly follow him to the ends of the earth whenever he is in trouble.

The man stepped in, panting from exhaustion, before exclaiming at the top of his lungs. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

Steven and Cynthia both cringed, before Steven groaned in annoyance over the man on the door. "Wallace, at least respect the hospital."

The Sootopolis Gym leader snapped in realization and swiftly closed his mouth shut. "Oh right. Jeez Stevo, stop being so tense."

The Hoenn champion cringed at his childhood nickname. In retaliation for his humiliation, he gave Wallace a dirty look. "So, you managed to follow me through the ends of the earth."

Wallace turned red, crossing his arms with an 'hmph' extort. Cynthia remained silent but kept her distance in amusement with the massive bicker of the two friends. "Not my fault that you're always troublesome."

He then turned to Cynthia. "I see you are acquainted with him. I advise you darling, get away from him as far as you can."

"Hey!" Steven managed to squeak out. "Look I am badly injured, I have no intention of getting hurt alright? I have just some old business to finish."

Wallace snorted. "Yeah, that ended with Team Phantom on your tail."

Cynthia's ears perked up in interest. "Wait, Team Phantom?"

Steven and Wallace stopped, with Steven giving an 'I told you she would be interested' look at his friend. Wallace sighed in defeat, muttering something inaudible under his breath. "Look Wallace, I have some serious problems to deal with, and I got my butt kicked fair and square by their leader, I cannot land even a single move."

Cynthia and Wallace stared in disbelief. But the Hoenn Champion continued. "And I lost all of my Pokemon. I guess that's the only thing I have to blame for myself."

The Sinnoh Champion grew quiet, feeling sorry for the distressed region champion. Wallace placed his hand on Steven's shoulder. The silence was deafening for the trio, giving each one space to think of everything that has happened.

Few moments later, Steven spoke. "Look, I cannot drag you two into this. I have to do this alone."

Wallace sputtered in retaliation. "W-what?"

Cynthia's eyes widened in surprise but remained silent, as Wallace grew impatient for answers from his best friend. "A-are you out of your mind?"

Steven gave him a sideward glance. "Maybe."

"But what you're doing is suicide. Haven't you said that this guy just single handedly took down your most powerful Pokemon without you landing a single move?" Wallace aggressively asked, grabbing Steven's arm before he could do anything stupid. "Then you'll lose."

The Sinnoh Champion slapped Wallace at the arm. "Not helping, Wallace."

Wallace gave her a glare, wincing at the pain, as Cynthia faced Steven closing the distance between the two. She stared at his blue eyes, hinting the questions over and over her head. Instead, a single word escaped her lips. "Why?"

The silver haired man paused. Thinking at the moment, before unrolling his sleeve in his black over coat. Slowly, he lifted the cloth away from his left arm, revealing a certain familiar symbol painted across the calf of his arm. Wallace can only stare in disbelief, with the Sinnoh Champion to observe the mark.

The heat of curiosity around the room was high, as Steven unrolled his sleeve to cover his mark. Before being bombarded with thousands of questions from Wallace. "Y-you are one of them?"

The Sinnoh native placed her hand on her chin trying to figure out what just have happened. As clueless she is, Wallace seems to do the opposite. "S-Steven? What is that?"

"My grandfather once searched for these tribe that piped his interest."

"I think this is not the best place to talk about it." Cynthia stopped the conversation, moving towards the door and opening it. "Wallace, is there a certain library at this city?"

Wallace nodded. "Well LilyCove have a certain museum. It's quiet and can be a spot for this type of discussion."

Cynthia smirked in his replied. "It's settled then. Steven, can you walk?"

The Hoenn Champion obliged to do so.

##

The sun has already rose in the morning, nothing more than Ash's excitement for the mystery he was about to uncover. Pikachu seemed to be ecstatic about their return to Hoenn, especially since the last time they were here for the Hoenn league.

With the warm morning Hoenn breeze that welcomed him upon exiting the Maple's house. The streets of Petalburg were already on the toll, with few trainers in the front door, waiting for the gym to be open again. "What a good day."

"Pika Pika." His Pikachu replied happily, following his trainer as he headed towards the warehouse.

May was already up and at their warehouse, sitting on the bench with an eggnog on her hand. When Ash entered the place, she seemed not to notice him arriving. Instead, he went and sat down beside her, with a slight space between them. "Good Morning."

May seemed to jolt in surprise, her eggnog spilled a bit. "Jeez Ash, you almost spilled my drink."

"Sorry." Ash childishly grinned, with Pikachu jumped towards May's lap and nuzzling it affectionately. "So, since you're up early, what's up?"

"Just thinking." May responded, but her eyes are on the open field of her family's warehouse. Out of nowhere, her Skitty and a Mudkip emerged from the grasses as it looks like they were playing. May couldn't help but smile at the sight, as Pikachu jumped from her lap and joined the two. "Time travels so fast."

"I noticed." Ash replied. "List time I checked, I lost the league here."

The brunette glanced at his companion. Max out of nowhere arrived and began tossing some puffs for the three who were eating happily before Max noticed them but continued to interact with the three Pokémon. "Man, I missed being a Pokémon Coordinator."

Ash's eyes widened upon hearing his friend's confession out of nowhere. "W-what? You quit competing for Pokémon Contests?"

May's face turned dark, but regain composure as she smiled in turn. "Nah, that was months ago. I realized that I had more potential rather than being in such contests. That's why I accepted my father's offer of being a temporary Gym leader until I can be a strong trainer to challenge the league."

The Pallet Town trainer looked shocked from May's dream and her aspiration. "You wanted to be like me?"

May's face turned red. "Well I looked up to you as a strong trainer back when you traveled here. After you left I was conflicted with decision whether to continue as a coordinator or be a competitive trainer."

Without any hesitation, Ash Smiled and replied with such enthusiasm in his voice. "Well why don't you challenge the Hoenn league?"

"W-what? Like now?" May sputtered from Ash's advice and suggestion. She knew it was too soon for her to start being a competitive trainer like his friend from Kanto. "But Ash, it's too soon for me to start and Dad will go nuts if I left again."

"May." Ash started, his voice soothing and calm as if he was trying to be a mentor to a student. "You sounded like me when I started a new league in a different region. Whatever happens, you can show how strong of a trainer you are."

"As if." May snickered at his friend's words and pondering about it word by word. Out of nowhere, an idea popped her mind. "Hey, know what? I challenge you Ash Ketchum for a battle?"

Ash paused from May's suggestion and enthusiasm. Out of nowhere, May stood up and moved to her battling side inside the ware house. "Come on Ash, or are you afraid to lose?"

"Hey!" Ash retaliated. "It's that. It's too early in the morning and I am not that focused yet."

The brunette smiled mischievously, with an idea formed in her head to force him to battle no matter what. "Well then, I guess I'll be taking your breakfast, since I'm the one that cooked it." As usual, Ash looked conflicted from her bargain and decisions.

He groaned. "Look I don't want any of my Pokémon tired or injured at the start of my journey because I battled you."

"You said that whatever happens, I can show how strong of a trainer I can be to the world." She laughed, imitating the way he spoke when he advised her to be a trainer few moments ago, which left Ash speechless, proving that she does have a point. At least.

Without much of a choice to choose, especially he's been dying to grab a quick breakfast to eat before going on his own to solve a certain mystery, he smiled and flipped his baseball hat backwards confidently. "Well then, May Maple, I accept your challenge."

"So be it." With a swift movement, she grabbed a Poke ball from her pouch and confidently looked and observed her opponent as Ash grabbed his own Poke ball, ready to battle. "I warn you Ash, I have new ones under my belt, and I can show it to you."

"Bring it on." Ash challenged.

"I choose you!" May called. "Togekiss!"

In a bright flash, a flying Pokémon emerged from the ball and immediately took flight upon summoning it. The flying evolution of Togetic took heights above her proud trainer, smiling. "Toge."

Ash gave her with a surprised smile, knowing that the exact Pokémon is very common in Sinnoh, and wondered how May acquired it. "When did you get that May?"

"Well, I believe it is a gift from a certain blue haired trainer from Sinnoh, who defeated me in Wallace Cup." May explained, referencing her friend towards her friend, knowing Ash will get what she meant from her own description. "How do you like my Flying type?"

"Flying huh? You never disappoint May. Well I accept the flying battle." With a swift movement he threw his Poke ball and summoned his own flying type. "Go, Staraptor!"

In a flash of light, A Normal/Flying Bird Pokémon emerged from the ball and like Togekiss, took the heights watching his foe and observing it. With the two Pokemon already summoned, Ash bowed his head lightly. "Well, ladies first."

"Okay then. Togekiss use agility!"

Togekiss immediately summoned the move her trainer ordered, as with incredible speed as it approached Staraptor with such speed and began to target Ash's flying Pokémon. "Then use Aerial Ace!"

"Staraptor, dodge and fly lower to avoid the attack!" In unison, Staraptor barely dodged the upcoming Aerial Ace, before flying close to the ground with Togekiss on his tail. With the effects of Agility, Togekiss managed to catch up even with Staraptor's amazing speed to avoid the attack.

Upon its timing, May called. "Togekiss, Use Aura beam!"

In turn, Togekiss released a massive amount of Powerful beams at Staraptor's direction, looking for a direct hit towards the dark colored Flying Pokemon. Ash confidently smiled when Staraptor barely moved to the left, almost had himself injured from the blast.

May smiled at Staraptor's speed. "Dodging at the moment, eh?"

"Just watch." Ash smugly replied. "Staraptor, keep dodging!"

"Well then, Togekiss. Use another Aura beam!" May shouted in command, leading for Togekiss to release another multiple beam of hits at Staraptor, but Ash's flying Pokémon proved to be faster than the attack itself.

Ash smiled at his skills. "Nice dodge, Staraptor. Now keep evading her attacks!"

"Star…" Staraptor nodded, obliging to do so. As May began to call her another attack towards Ash Flying Pokémon.

"Togekiss, use Sky Attack!" May called, as Togekiss began to glow in preparation of her attack. The sight of Staraptor is already placed and she can hit him without much problem. Nonetheless, May got surprised by Ash's next move.

The Pallet town trainer used the opportunity of Togekiss' halt of attack as an advantage. "Staraptor, Use Brave Bird!" In such accuracy, Staraptor managed to perform the attack, hitting Togekiss but also dealing himself some damage. "Now use Aerial Ace!"

"Togekiss, now perform Sky Attack!" May shouted back at her damaged Pokémon, which taken a damage from Staraptor's Brave Bird. Unfortunately for May, Staraptor managed to land the Aerial Ace first, striking Togekiss hard that she fell to the ground. "Togekiss!"

"Toge, Togekiss." The flying Pokemon huffed back.

"Nice hit, Staraptor." Ash praised his Pokémon. "Now use another Aerial Ace!"

Staraptor let out a shriek, taking advantage of Togekiss' situation, using the unavoidable Aerial Ace attack, cutting through May's Pokemon with accuracy thus startling and tiring Togekiss completely. But Togekiss' determination helped her to get back into position, aiming at Staraptor before unleashing the Sky Attack.

Ash immediately saw the attack and knew that it will land no matter what, he only hoped that the damage isn't critical for Staraptor's sake. Staraptor flew into the distance, after the impact from Togekiss' attack. "Stay strong Staraptor."

At his relief, Staraptor managed to stand and still able to battle, waiting for his trainer's command. May immediately took the opportunity to land another attack. "Now, use another Aura beam!"

"Wait for the attack, Staraptor!" Ash commanded, giving Staraptor the heads up, as Togekiss unleashed beams and hurling it into the Brave Bird. Ash patiently waited for the attack to near land his Staraptor, giving himself another idea and strategy. "Now dodge upwards."

Staraptor jumped in the nick of time before the Aura Beam landed. "Now, use Wing Attack and go around the beam with the beam as a cover." The bird Pokémon used the nonstop beam of Togekiss, circling around it to cover itself, heading and nearing towards it and without hesitation, it managed to land the attack.

Togekiss cried in pain as it fell to the ground, exhausted and unable to battle as May rushed towards her in anxiety and worry. "Are you okay?" Togekiss smiled at her trainer, as she patted her head in praise of good work.

Ash gave Staraptor a thumbs up, appreciating his good work and determination.

May gritted her teeth in such focus and determination. "I'm not yet done, Ash Ketchum!"

"Let's see it!" Ash taunted a bit.

"So be it!" May shouted, as she recalled Togekiss back to her Poke ball, before grabbing another Poke ball. "I need you, Breloom!"

A grass/fighting Pokemon emerged from the ball as May summoned it. Breloom immediately took its battle stance. Ash gave May an impressed smile, thinking how far May grew as a trainer as a whole. Ash immediately withdrew his Staraptor, thanking him in his effort. "Guess what May, I'll call it a day."

"Wait? Are you forfeiting the match?" May asked dumbfounded.

"Well Max has been calling your name for the past minute." Ash responded, eyeing at Max with Pikachu at his shoulders, arms crossed and frowning at May's direction. May flushed red in embarrassment at his little brother, as Ash snickered. "And second, like I said earlier, I don't want my Team to be exhausted when I embark later."

Max whistled loudly, grabbing the pair's attention. "I'm sorry to interrupt your tournament, but I cannot afford for you to wreck the whole Warehouse. Also Mom and Dad is already at the dining room, waiting for you two to come and have breakfast."

May glared at her younger brother. "I get it Max. Can we just finish this please? Ash wouldn't mind to battle me this once."

"What do you mea-" Ash tried to ask, only to be silenced by the older Maple.

"One more battle, please?" May pulled her puppy eyes on the veteran trainer, who shook his head in dismay but smiling. Max sighed at her sister, who shrugged and left the warehouse, before he could watch his sister battle. Pikachu tried to follow him.

"Who asked you to go, Pikachu?" Pikachu's ears perked up, hearing his trainer's voice. "Come on, let's battle May's Breloom!" The Electric Mouse Pokemon happily jumped to Ash's direction and entered the battle zone with Breloom in front of him.

The Hoenn trainer, seeing the sight of the oldest pals she knew, regained her confidence to land the first attack to Pikachu. "Breloom, use Mach Punch!"

##

After winning against May and taking the breakfast he longed to have that morning, Ash is all set and ready to go to solve the region's mystery. Packing his knapsack at in order, placing everything in order, his map and his Pokedex and one PokeNav that Max gave just in case.

Out of the blue, Norman entered with May behind him, closing the room's door behind them before engaging in conversation. "So, all set and packed?"

"Yes." Ash had to admit, searching for this mystery really exited him and makes him anxious at the same time. But he couldn't tell the feeling whether to feel the exact two. "Anything new from Professor Birch?"

Norman nodded suddenly. "Well reports said that the Hoenn Champion has already been found saying that he saw him."

"Wait, Wallace?"

"No, Steven Stone." May corrected.

Ash raised his eyebrows in questions. "Wait he is here? I saw him back in Kalos like a week ago. He helped Diantha stopping from Team Flare."

May and Norman turned to each other, nodding in understanding. "Yes we heard about it. Which means if you can find him, maybe he can help you with these things."

"I don't know where to look first." Ash honestly admitted.

"Petalburg woods is the best place to start. Always trust this artefact, for it will give you the direction to guide your way." Norman replied, pointing at the key that Ash has been holding as he placed it in his pocket, before turning to May and speaking again. "May had an announcement for you, which I will fully support."

"I will be challenging the Hoenn league." May announced happily. "I'll start today!"

"So you're coming with me?" Ash asked excitedly to her Hoenn friend. May, in turn, nodded happily in agreement and happiness of venture the same region they already explored back they were young. "That's awesome! You heard that Pikachu?"

"Well up until Rustboro, because I have to stop by Vendaturf town, to meet an old friend." May replied back, stopping Ash in his excitement, but smiled nonetheless in her decision of going with him. Norman nodded and smiled at the two, opening the door to exit, up until May stopped him. "Is coming with me?"

Norman shook his head. "No. he will be staying here in preparation of Unova league two weeks from now."

"I wish I could see him battle." Ash spoke sadly, the thoughts of the boy growing fast enough since the last time he saw him in Hoenn.

"So do me." May replied.

The younger Maple has grown ever since he left Hoenn and looked up to him. Max promised him a battle a while back and he knew the time will come Max will soar higher than him. But his mind went back to the expectations of his current journey. "Well are you ready Pikachu?"

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu replied happily, jumping to May's arms in happiness, in which May hugged him back. Norman smiled in content before leaving the room, giving space for May and Ash to pack up and start their journey together.

Hours passed, leaving the city behind them and continuing towards the horizon, the two trainers enjoyed the Hoenn breeze blowing in their face and giving them an excitement feeling. Ash could hear the sounds of crashing waves, knowing that they were about to pass Mr. Briney's old cottage.

This was Ash could have asked for, if he is honest to himself. The quiet breeze and no trainers nearby and the capability to travel in peace and to focus what to do next or rather, to spot whatever Norman's map was pointing. Norman marked the spot in his map, that near close to the Petalburg woods, which would be difficult to start their search, especially with wild Pokémon lurking around.

May seemed to be relaxed and had her own thoughts, even after leaving her Father's gym to start trainer her own team to beat the Hoenn league. Pikachu remained on his shoulder, keeping an eye on his trainer for any suspicious and danger. Ash continued his path, up until a certain Ralts jumped on his face, completely ruining his pace.

"W-what?" he sputtered, watching the Ralts crawling his face in fear. "May? A little help here?" He asked swiftly in his traveling companion, knowing he couldn't shake the psychic Pokémon free. The brunette trainer rushed at his direction, trying to yank the Ralts away, but stopped when a footsteps became audible, signifying that someone is approaching.

May spontaneously removed the small Pokémon, as it landed on Ash's arms and made no move making the duo to wonder whatever happened to this small being.

"Hey!" A certain trainer called, gasping for air and exhaustion, meaning he must've ran all the way. The boy stopped in front of the Kanto trainer, gasping for air as he collect his thoughts in gasps. Ash observed the male trainer in front of him, in his appearance. Wearing a white beanie in his head, covering his brown hair all around his head. The trainer finally recovered and spoke. "My R-Ralts, he ran away."

Ash, holding the male Ralts in his arms, he immediately gave it him in which the trainer accepted in a confident smile. "I believe this is yours, he jumped into my head."

"Oh man." The trainer replied, worriedly. "I shouldn't drag you into this trouble. I just caught him recently and was afraid when I began to train him." Ash nodded, his eyes scanning the younger teenager before him, looking to inexperience even though he is 2 or 3 years younger than him. "Look, I don't know what I am doing."

Ash smiled, reminding himself of the exact moment when he was an inexperienced trainer, years ago. He then pondered on how he grew stronger up to the time he stepped in this region. All he can do is to give this trainer an advice. "Hey, I may not be the best in advice but I can give you some."

"Okay, you seemed to be a strong trainer." The trainer complimented, eyeing Ash, smiling at his direction with his Ralts now at his feet whimpering at his foot. Ash then noticed that the trainer was eyeing him a bit differently, now his eyes widened.

It was the look of recognition.

"Is it me or you look kinda familiar?" He asked, his voice in question mode and scratching his head. "You kinda look like that trainer from Sinnoh who barely defeated another trainer name Paul Shinji."

Ash raised his eyebrows, remembering that certain occasion of beating Paul in the Sinnoh league and it was the toughest battle of his whole Pokémon career ever. Even after the battle, nothing can replace the thrill of battling against him, as he has the same determination as of late. His mind back at the question, he replied, smiling. "Yeah, names Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town."

"You're that Ash Ketchum, the same that lost to Alain in Kalos?" The trainer asked, his eyes gleaming in star struck and amazement that he is bouncing up in the air. "Alright! Another strong trainer for me to learn!" He then struck his hand forward, offering a shake in introduction. "Name's Brendan, and I have my Mudkip and Ralts with me. I started late because my father wanted me to be mature enough to travel. It is an opportunity to meet a certain trainer!"

The Kanto trainer taken a step back from the white beanie wearing trainer's enthusiasm but he knew he is just beginning. May seemed to approach them walking beside Ash and turned to Brendan with recognition as her eyes sparkled as well. Out of the corner of his expectation, May spoke out. "Brendan?"

"M-May?" Brendan sputtered in surprise, seeing his childhood friend after long time of separation. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same, Beebo." May replied, her voice filled with mischief, especially upon the mention of her friend's nickname. Brendan flushed red in embarrassment, crossing his arms and began hissing at May which Ash began to step away from the two before anything can go into flames.

"May, I hate that nickname!"

"Well it suits you!"

"It's not!"

"It is, Beebo!"

"Stop!"

Ash scratched his head. An hour of his travel, everything started to get interesting even at the very beginning, what else can go wrong?

 **##**

 **Ps: Sorry I can't resist the Beebo joke.**


	4. Chapter 3: In which more to come

**A/N: New chapter, finally finished. Thank you for the follows and favorites, giving me a good motivation upon starting another one. Truth be told, I watched few episodes from the Sun and Moon anime and I don't know what to say. I really like Ash's transition to a badass trainer in XYZ and made him into a jobber in the next one.**

 **Sorry for the delay, MIDTERMS ARE KILLING ME.**

 **Lastly, I own nothing. If I do, Ash would be already kicking ass in Sun and Moon with his ultimate team.**

 **Ages:**

 **Ash: 15 Steven: 26**

 **May: 14 Cynthia: 24**

 **Max: 11 Brendan: 14**

 **Wallace: 25 Bonnie: 10**

 **Clemont: 16**

 **PS: Ash's Team in this story is not FINAL. There might be changes in the future of the plot. Enjoy.**

Watching his sister and Ash from the distance, heading towards the horizon away from the City Gym and out of Petalburg City itself, Max smiled from the distance, his father beside him. Norman has been surprisingly quiet from time to time, upon watching his daughter leave his house once again, and reuniting with his Gym duties.

Max fixed his glasses in place, sighing in envy of adventure and journey. Norman placed his hand on his son's shoulder, who slouched in turn and his eyes still scanned on the distance where his sister trekked. "Wish they'll be alright."

"I know." Norman replied out of innermost empathy over his son and daughter. "I'm pretty sure May feels the same when you leave for Unova."

The younger Maple fixated his eyes on the Gym Leader. "What do you mean? I'm pretty sure I will be leaving when all of this trouble is nothing but history."

Norman smiled, before replying. "I know. But I hope you understand what I am doing next." He placed his hand on his pocket, before gesturing his son to place his hand on his direction. Max gave him a confused look, but placed his hands in front of his father anyways.

His father immediately placed a certain Poke Ball into his son's hands. "I recently asked Professor Juniper from Unova a favor. She heard about you and your Pokemon knowledge marvel. I just got a Unova started Pokemon from her and she wanted you to have this."

The weight of the Poke ball on Max's hand felt different and unique. Max couldn't believe what he has been seeing nor believing. All those knowledge about basic Pokemon training has been paid off, opening a new opportunity for Max. He remained speechless, up until Norman continued. "You always wanted a Grass starter, this Pokemon on your hand is called Snivy, and it's from Unova."

Upon hearing the Pokemon's name, Max's dreams and aspirations were shattered. He almost dropped the Poke Ball from his hand on how heavy his dislike on Snivy. His father is right, he do love Grass type Pokemon, anything but Snivy.

He saw it's incompetence in videos and streams in conferences. He never thought of actually training one of his own. But he cannot disappoint his father of turning down his own Pokemon, so he must accept it and not use it later.

"Max?" Norman's voice snapped him back to reality in almost ten seconds of decisions on dealing with his new Pokemon. He scratched his head, slouching and sighing at his father who nodded and smiled. "Professor Juniper specifically reserved the Snivy for you, knowing that you love Grass type."

"Thanks, dad." Max replied unenthusiastically, but revert it into a mutter, which he thanked the heavens that his father never noticed it. "I'll take care of it, even how useless will it be."

He could have a Bulbasaur, or a Treecko or even a Chespin but not this Snivy.

"What's that, Max?" Norman asked again and Max almost choked himself to death, and openly thought of the lamest excuse he could think of. Only to nod and spoke nothing, as Norman nodded in understanding. "Then throw your Ball and greet your new member."

Max rolled his eyes, before tossing the ball. A small, serpent like Pokemon emerged from the ball and immediately jumped into Max's arms as the younger Maple cringed from the contact, not wanting to close with his disliked Pokemon.

"Sni… vy." Snivy chirped happily, nuzzling himself against Max's green shirt. Max sighed, but noticed his father was looking at him, and returned the hug, forcefully. But that hug didn't last long as Max placed the Snivy down at the ground, but it continued to nuzzle his leg.

"So…" Max tried break the ice of silence between himself and his father. "What's next?"

"Battle me." Norman proudly announced, which caught Max off guard and was startled. "To see if you are ready to be a trainer and challenge Alder in Unova. Let's go inside."

Max pushed his glasses in place, watching his father calling out his mother and head inside, which Max followed up until they are on the Gym premises and Norman is already on his Battle position before calling out to Max. "I should now that you know my styles of battle, as you seen me battle a hundred times in this gym. If you beat me here, then you are allowed to go to the Unova."

Out of notice, Norman immediately noticed how uncomfortable and uneasy Max looked, with Snivy clinging in his leg. "Are you okay, Max? Are you nervous to face me?"

Max stammered, trying to break free from Snivy. "Uhh… Yeah I-I'm fine Dad."

Norman laughed. "You see, it's okay if you don't win. As long as I see a bond between you and Snivy. I may allow you to do so, now give me your best shot" Without any word, Norman grabbed his Poke Ball and tossed it into the air. "Slakoth, show them what you got!"

In his head, Max knew his father's Slakoth and saw him battled plenty of times, there should be no problem in defeating his father. In turn, he pointed at his Snivy but in low tolerance. "Go, Snivy."

The grass Pokemon happily jumped into his battle position, waiting for his trainer's command. Max then realized he must win this in order to travel to Unova and catch a much useful grass type there. Now with a new motive, he called for a command. "Alright, Snivy! Use Headbutt!"

"Always think of the advantages here, Max." Norman called out. Watching Snivy immediately rammed forward, his head first hitting Slakoth fair and square, knocking him in the ground. Slakoth roared in pain, with Snivy performing another headbutt. "Alright, Slakoth. Hit him with Fury Swipes!"

"Dodge, Snivy!"

Instead of dodging, Snivy instead charged forward into Slakoth's Fury Swipes, thus igniting a large amount of damage to Snivy. Slakoth used it claws and slashed Snivy a few times before Snivy fell back few inches away.

Max growled at Snivy in frustration. "I said dodge, Snivy! Can't you hear!?"

"Cool it, Max!" Norman scolded at the frustrated Max, whose eyes still on Snivy. "Alright, Slakoth. Use another Fury Swipes!"

"Okay, Snivy. Dodge above!" This time, Snivy dodged the attack perfectly, inches away from Slakoth's Fury Swipes as it jumped into the air. Seeing the synchronization of the attacks, Max called for another. "Now, use Headbutt, Snivy!"

In unison, Snivy dived hard straight to Slakoth, hitting him using his own head. But for Norman, he is still unsatisfied and cannot see the new found bond between his son and his own Pokémon. "Alright, Slakoth! Use Dizzy Punch!"

"Snivy, dodge it!" Snivy dodged the attack, and Max let out a sigh of relief after thinking that Snivy will not listen to his command again. Norman frowned but continued on with his command of attack on Slakoth. Max immediately noticed his father's stare but shrugged it away and focus on winning. "Snivy, use Tackle, don't let me down."

"Slakoth, anticipate the attack!" Norman shouted back, watching the charged Snivy under his watchful eye. To his son's surprise, Slakoth swiftly dodged his attack, giving his father all time and space to land another attack. "Alright, now use Dizzy Punch!"

"Sla…koth!" Slakoth's fist collided with Snivy's head, giving a critical impact, sending him to the ground. Snivy shook off the damage but the effects of the punch is now showing. Max bit his lips, now wanting to be defeated easily, because it's his only ticket to Unova. But before his aspirations grew stronger, his father added another attack. "Hit him with another Dizzy Punch!"

"Dodge it, Snivy! Get your head up!" Max shouted in command, feeling frustrated in Snivy's performance. He immediately noticed that Snivy is not moving, not even a single muscle. "Come one Snivy! Do something!"

"Max, Snivy has its own limitations. You were supposed to know that!" Norman called out, but Max growled. In turn his father called out Slakoth's ball and recalled his Pokemon away before it can deal more damage to Snivy. Max gave Snivy a glare, but couldn't say a word due to his frustration. "You don't understand why I forfeited the match, aren't you?"

The younger boy swallowed hard, knowing he would be trouble. But all he wanted is to travel other regions. In turn, Max shook his head in shame and regret. Norman slowly approached, picking up and beaten down Snivy into his hands, before facing Max. "You see how it is to be trainer, it is not by wins. It is the bond and the equality of themselves and their trainers, I am afraid you fail to see that."

"I am not the only one." Max muttered but his father heard it, and shook his head in disappointment.

"You do have problems, kid." Norman finally concluded, kneeling down at Max's height. "Tell me what is it?"

Max cannot say the truth, because his father gifted a starter in preparation for his journey. But he cannot lie in front of his father either. Having conflicts with his choice, he finally spoke. "I don't like Snivy. You should have got me a Bulbasaur."

To his surprise, Norman laughed heartily. "Oh dear boy. You do remind me when I were your age, so picky, so choosy little fella." He took the time, ruffling Max's hair swiftly and carefully. "But I did choose this one for you."

"Why Snivy?" Max couldn't help but ask, as Norman's face turned serious and stood up, placing Snivy below Max's feet. Max first noticed his father's change of expression.

Instead no words came out of Norman's mouth. Until seeing Max picking up his Snivy.

"Well, a deal is a deal." Norman spoke, clearing his throat. "You'll still be traveling."

"I can?" Max asked, confused. "After everything happened?"

Norman smirked before facing his son, knowing a simple trick that can fully grip the bond between his son and his Pokemon he owns. "Yes, but you will be challenging your sister, here in the Hoenn League. What I say is final."

"W-what? Dad, May is a very strong and experienced trainer, I cannot be at her level." Max desperately explaining his own excuse, not wanting to battle against her sister or even stronger trainers than himself. "Besides, she's with Ash. She can be as strong as him, or even stronger."

"That is why I am sending you off." Norman replied, crossing both of his arms tenderly at his son. "You must learn the ways of a true Pokemon trainer, your flaws and strengths. You need to learn that."

Max watched his father leaving the gym, and then turned to his previously owned Snivy, who is resting at his arms in peace. "Thanks, Snivy." He silently muttered sarcastically, under his breath, not favoring his father's idea. But he doesn't want to disappoint him either as well, thus giving him no choice. "You're stuck with me, for now."

Snivy paid no attention, even with his words, and continued to rest peacefully, making Max to roll his eyes. He moved away upon hearing his father that he needed to pack up for his upcoming journey.

##

Hoenn was such a beautiful region by this time of year. Not only for people but for the visitors as well, greeting them with a peaceful breeze through the Slateport City. The cruise boat flared its horn, signifying its arrival from another region, marking the passengers for their arrival.

One by one, people with luggage and bags emerged from the cruiser and took their time to get used towards the Hoenn's brisk weather. Amongst the passengers, three teenaged figures stepped down to the port.

"Remind me again why of all people you'll be dragging into the Hoenn region, you dragged me?" A certain gloomy and grumpy teenager, walking down straight to the exit, looking for some reasons not to accompany his companions. "Troublesome."

The girl beside him rolled her eyes. "Chill will you? I always wanted to experience Hoenn myself."

"Jeez, this Hoenn looks bad than Sinnoh. I'm going fine someone!" Another teenager with a blond hair interjected with boredom and impatience, making the grumpy one urging himself not to tear him to pieces. "I see that face, Paul!"

Paul mouthed something, but kept in audible to himself. The trio immediately walked slowly, not wanting to get lost, but not saving from the girl's excitement to journey, who couldn't help herself but leaping in a happily manner, causing her male companions wanting to hide at any billboards. "God, Dawn is terrible when excited."

"Wipe that expression out of your face, jerk!" Dawn turned red in Paul's words, who immediately stepped forward, inching her toes to level to Paul's height. "Count yourself lucky that I won three tickets for vacation here."

"Everything is fine, until you brought Barry along." The purple haired trainer added. "And I wondered how you chose him rather than Kenny or Zoey."

"Hey!" Barry shouted, taking offense in Paul's reply, stomping his way to the duo. "I don't mind myself coming here, not until Shinji here shares same room with me. If so, I'll fine you Dawn!"

"Like Dawn will pay you anything." Paul jabbed, making Dawn distance herself from the boys arguing, sighing the 'boys will be boys' under her breath. But not before Paul face palmed himself, with Barry looking at him confused. "You get the point didn't you?"

"Guys!" Dawn decided to interject before the two will destroy the whole city from destruction between those two. She tugged her pink jacket and fixed her scarf, before raising her hand to silent the two. "We are like, few meters from the cruiser and I can't let you guys ruin my prize vacation. Can you get along for goodness sake?"

"Piplup." Her Piplup emerged from her knapsack, who is recovering from air sickness. Dawn swiftly patted her Pokémon's head before turning to her companions.

In turn, Barry muttered. "Can't wait for the hotel."

"So am I." Paul replied. "I'm taking the top bunk."

Barry growled again in retaliation. "No, you're taking the lower bunk."

"Of all the reasons, give me a single good reason why I shouldn't take the top bunk?" Paul asked back, his voice dripping with venom, and glowered his eyes on the sandy haired trainer.

"Because, I always take the top bunk. Hell, even Kenny allows me to."

"Ha, you think I'm like Kenny? News flash Barry, because I am not."

"Well you fit in the bottom bunk, I cannot allow myself to be squished when you fell below. Dear Arceus, you are such a messy sleeper."

"Now we are talking about sleeping, eh Barry? Aren't you better messy sleeper than me?"

"Says the guy who keeps on wetting the bed until 8." Barry countered, making Paul to flush in red in embarrassment, wanting to rip his head off, but knowing that it will ruin Dawn's vacation completely. Barry placed his hands on his hips, smiling like he won a Pokémon League. "I gotta give Reggie credit for that."

 _Screw you, brother._ Paul mentally face palmed himself, knowing that Reggie would immediately will spill the beans, especially in his despised childhood, that he would never want to remember again.

Seeing the opportunity for Paul, Barry immediately took advantage of it. "So, should I take the upper bunk or maybe giving Dawn an interesting story of Paul Shinji?"

"Fine." Paul mentally growled, but finally conceded. "You take the top bunk."

"See, it wasn't that hard." Barry added, but couldn't contain his laughter.

"Sorry to break it to you Barry, but the beds in the hotel we are taking is a deluxe, means you'll be sharing bed with Paul." The bluenette immediately spoke, shocking the two men, before turning at each other.

Paul and Barry glanced at each other before saying unison. "Me, in the same bed as him?!"

The bluenette couldn't help but be anxious of what will happen if those two bunked together. Barry immediately spoke out his complain. "Dawn, why would I share the same bed as him?"

"Well, I accidentally reserved one room with one bed, for us three." Dawn growled in annoyance, remembering that mistake that she may be regretting for the rest of the trip, or maybe if she can rent another room. "If someone's taking the bed, it should be me."

The two nodded in unison, with Paul silently muttered. "Well you heard the lady, Barry. The girl always has the privilege." The two nodded, before watching Dawn pulling out the hotel brochure and started reading it.

"But I think, there's a pull out bed below mine." Dawn added, reading the brochure of the hotel in her hand, grabbing the two male's attention, who immediately began their argument on whose sleeping on the floor.

"I'll be taking the pull out bed! Don't even think about black mailing me." Paul gritted his teeth, wanting to win this argument so badly.

"Well, not gonna happen, Shinji! You will be staying on the floor!"

Dawn watched and sighed, as the two began to glower each other, growling altogether for someone's stubborn attitude, but forgot all about it when a taxi arrived at the sidewalk. The driver inside waved for her attention, and for her to enter the vehicle. Without any word, she immediately walked straight to the taxi and reached for the door handle.

Only to realize that another hand touched hers, causing her to pull out.

"Ah!" The stranger stammered, his face burning in red from the contact, which made Dawn think of Brock. "Apologies, I-I am really sorry."

In turn, she smiled. "Oh, it's nothing. I just thought that the driver was calling for me."

"I thought as well." The stranger replied, his nervousness being lifted away after hearing Dawn's response. Dawn eyed the stranger, a few inches taller her, wearing a green sleeved sweater along with his rounded glasses in his face. Along with his blond hair, which reminded her of Barry. "Well we were supposed to be at Mauville Hotel, and this taxi is taking us there from Slateport."

"I am heading the same destination as well." She eyed Paul and Barry, who are still in the middle of a heated debate. "Well, with friends that won't stop arguing about sleeping on the floor."

"My sister is talking nonstop about this region." He replied back, scratching his head in awkwardness.

"I see. You're not from around here?" Dawn asked. Before he can answer, Dawn's Piplup again emerged from her bag, wanting to breathe fresh air other than inside her bag. "Stay there Piplup. You need rest for now."

The stranger nodded, smiling in her direction. "I came from Kalos. I just won a conference and the prize is a two week stay here with the expenses covered the by the League."

"I just won competition as well, and my prize is just like yours. Is this a coincidence?" Dawn taken aback by the coincidence that they shared, making the whole conversation even more awkward. "But hey, we can travel together, right?"

Without thinking, he offered his hand. "I'm Clemont, from Kalos. The Lumiose City Gym Leader."

"I'm Dawn. I'm from Sinnoh and sorry I am not a Gym Leader like you." Dawn replied, accepting Clemont's hand and shook it, but then realized something. "Hey. You're that Clemont that won the Gym Leader Conference like yesterday."

Clemont laughed, placing his hand on his hip. "Yeah, and you're that Dawn that won the Top Coordinator award, beating Miette in the finals. My sister watches you a lot." He nervously turned around, looking for his sister,

"Clemont? Is the taxi taking us there?"

Speak of the devil.

Clemont gave himself a slip, watching his 10 year old sister approaching, with a bunch of snacks in her hands. Upon spotting Dawn, she dropped her snacks, and immediately ran to Dawn, kneeling to her knees. "YOU'RE A KEEPER!"

"Bonnie! That's enough!" The Lumiose Gym Leader immediately regretted for not bringing his robotic arm to tug his sister away. Instead of listening to his brother, she continued to ask questions to marry her brother.

The Sinnoh Coordinator watched the younger girl in confusion. "You're pretty, will you take care of my brother and marry him, because he needs someone to take care of him! Please?"

"Eh." Dawn got her tongue tied from the girl's enthusiasm, and glanced at Clemont flushed face of embarrassment which made Dawn to wish for a younger sister or brother to humiliate herself. Instead of backing away, she leveled herself and patted Bonnie's head, her Dedenne happily chirped in her shoulder. "Nice to meet you, Bonnie. I'm Dawn and your brother told me that you adore me as a fan."

Upon realizing those words, Bonnie shrieked and squealed, who hugged Dawn tightly out of star struck. Clemont gave himself a sigh of relief, thanking that it is over, and noticed her sister couldn't stop squealing like a school girl. "I watched you compete in Johto!"

"You did?" Dawn couldn't help but to admire the girl's adorableness and quirkiness. She took the time to hold Bonnie's Dedenne who nuzzled back at her arms.

"So, talking to stranger aren't we Dawn." Barry smugly smiled, having the victory ouf sleeping in the pull out bed after Paul conceded from the argument. He then turned to Clemont. "You kept her waiting? I'll fine you, glasses boy!"

"F-fine me?" Clemont raised his hands in defense from the advancing blonde hair male. At his back, a certain purple haired who looked bored as hell and kept himself busy looking at his watch. "I don't know how to pay your fine man."

"I'm still fining you!" Barry growled, but stopped when Dawn stood up then turned to him and Paul.

"I see you've met with some of my, friends." Dawn said, grabbing Barry's arm away and placed him beside Paul. "You've get used to these two, they always argue about things. Guys? Introduce?"

"Barry." Barry scoffed.

"Paul."

"Eh, I'm Clemont."

"Hi! I'm Bonnie." Bonnie quickly turned to the two teenage boys at her left. "You're friends with this guy and a creepy purple haired guy?"

"Creepy?" Barry stifled and tried no to laugh at Paul. Paul just gave him a death glare

"Oookay." Dawn interjected, trying to break the awkwardness of the three men and a kid. "Since we'll hitch ride, we have to place our bags to the compartment, so we can leave."

Paul stopped in his tracks, knowing that this is not what Dawn has in her mind. But shaken upon seeing Barry and that guy, Clemont loaded their bags in the vehicle's compartment, before hesitantly giving his bag to Barry before placing it in the compartment. Dawn stretched her arms, inhaling and grabbed her Piplup, before heading at the door, not long before Paul stopped her. "Is it a great idea to be with these guys? Like they were going in the same destination."

Dawn sighed. "Yeah, well Clemont won the Gym Leader's Conference and this is his prize. Of course we are heading the same destination with them."

"Wait, he's a Gym Leader." Barry added, pointing at Clemont, who is entering the vehicle. Dawn felt her Piplup asleep in her shoulders. "A bit problem, three guys in the back of the car won't fit us."

"I'll stay at the back." To her surprise, Bonnie chimed in. "I'm so small that I can fit in tight spaces."

"Are you sure, Bonnie?" Her older brother asked, not wanting to endanger her or anything, before placing his sister's bag at the vehicle.

But in her place, Barry answered. "Yeah, she'll be fine. The more space the better."

"Who died and made you the one to make decisions?" Paul replied in annoyance, covering his face from Barry's stupidity.

Bonnie only smiled at Paul and nodded. "I can handle it, plus Clemont is sitting with your friend Dawn. Is that right Clemont?" She gave him a teasing look and her brother blushed in a shade of red.

"No I am not!" He retaliated.

"Think about it, big brother!"

"Well, I think Barry will be more willing sitting in front with your brother." Paul added, as Barry noticed his tone.

"Yeah? Who died and made you the one to make decisions?" Barry replied, imitating Paul's accent and just like him, face palmed himself, thus making Paul more and more annoyed. "Well I have no problems with Dawn sitting in the front."

Bonnie squealed. "Settled then!"

"I still think it's a bad idea." Paul managed to speak in his mind.

"You have something to say, Paul?" Dawn asked, her eyebrows raised in confusion. Not to make decisions himself, Paul shrugged instead, before watching Clemont and Dawn figuring on how to sit in the same seat.

He felt something inside.

Barry nudged his friend in the shoulder, causing Paul to flinch in the contact. "Jealous, aren't you?"

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Of Dawn."

Paul glared at his companion. "Don't make me laugh, Barry. Me liking Dawn? You talk nonsense."

"Whatever you say, man." Barry laughed before entering the vehicle, leaving Paul speechless at his own state. Ever since he got beaten by Ash back in the Lily of the Valley Conference, he and Dawn became close, as friends. The first time he showed his soft side, showing clearly that he somehow changed over the course of time.

He slowly fidgets his pockets, waiting for his turn to enter, causing for Dawn to absentmindedly approach Paul. "You look glum, are you okay?"

"Hmph." Paul grumbled, but as soft as possible. "It's nothing, I'm just tired from the trip."

"I'll probably force Barry to sleep on the floor." Dawn replied.

To her surprise, Paul smiled back. "That's a good idea."

#

Arriving at Mauville was a relief, but joy ride together was another thing. Nothing can replace the bicker between Paul and Barry, with Bonnie enjoying their banters and some nonsense things, like arguing for who'll use the shower first or which channel they will watch first. The driver looked like he was about to pull his eardrums out for the endless banters, but took care it nonetheless.

Clemont and Dawn sat on the same seat, with Dawn taking mostly the large space as Clemont offered quickly rather than having her sitting on his lap, but that doesn't even stopping him from noticing Paul's glares every now and then. The Hotel was located few blocks away from the local city gym, and the visitors were aghast upon leaving the vehicle.

Barry stretched his arms and took a deep breath. "Now this is why I came with you guys."

Dawn took a matter of seconds to roll her eyes. "I wondered why."

The sibling took their time to grab their bags and other things, with Bonnie letting her brother to take all of her things leaving him loaded, before paying the driver their fare. Dawn took her wallet from her purse, letting her Piplup to stay on the ground, and took some cash to pay.

The driver shrugged before taking her payment and left them without any words. Dawn sniffled some air, realizing she is tired from the travel already and wanted some sleep. Paul and Clemont seemed to notice her change of attitude, while Barry already took off towards the entrance. Bonnie watched the Twinleaf native in confusion.

The group didn't take long to check in their bags and their reservation, not even taking the time to enjoy the sight around the class hotel that they were in. Clemont immediately took off into their room grabbing his sister with him, shutting the door lock and lied on the bed.

Paul and Barry didn't even wasted time either, upon entering their room, jumping on their backs to take the pullout bed below, trying to take what's theirs'. Dawn didn't seemed to bother when she lied down on her queen sized bed, not even noticing Barry sleeping on the floor, mumbling some words on Paul.

Over the distance, a lone man with a telescope watched the group from the distance, his walkie talkie on his hand sounded. "Looks like they took the bait boss. The Operation lights out is go."

"The Kalos one, is he there? He is needed for this one."

The man smirked, grabbing a voltage switch from his pocket, before laughing manically in his attempted plan. "Don't worry, I'm sure he has plenty of things to say when I have him."

"Then make it quick."

"Yes, boss."

##

"I still don't get it. Why did you started out so late as a trainer?"

"Dad wanted me to." Brendan nervously chuckled, having enough questions from the pestering May who looked determined for him to answer all of her questions. Pikachu seemed to take notice of the surrounding before taking his trainer's attention. May and Brendan shrugged, before May slapping his shoulder. "Hey, what was that?"

May smiled sweetly in return. "Nothing, I just missed my childhood friend, that all."

"Jeez you still like so slap me like you did with Wally." Brendan replied, placing his hand on his chin watching how his childhood friend reacted. To his expectation, May blushed red at the mention of her other friend causing Brendan to take the opportunity to tease further. "Aww, come on you remember Wally don't you?"

"Sheesh, I don't want to remember it. Aren't you the one who accompanied him when he captured a Pokémon for the first time?" May replied, not even noticing Ash leaving her side and began to observe a certain rock formation standing near them. "I do remember you jumping out of his side when a Zigzagoon came out of the grass."

"Hey! At least I didn't jumped away and ran towards your dad." Brendan replied and laughed along with May, retaining their childhood memories together that they would never forget. "Good times, May."

May nodded in agreement. "Yeah, good times indeed."

"So what are you doing here, like right now?" Brendan asked, taking notice of Ash looking at a certain rock formation.

The two immediately noticed Ash and Pikachu standing in front of a rock formation, looking like he was figuring something and looking for something. Pikachu jumped down from his shoulder, sniffing the rock formation for anything bizarre or unusual. "Any luck, Pikachu?"

"Pika Pikapi." Pikachu shook his head in negative.

"What did you see this time Ash?" May asked, with Brendan on tow his eyes scanned on the same rock formation Ash tried to observe. Without further words or remarks, Ash held out the stone key that Norman gave to him, and pointed the carvings directly to May and Brendan.

The beanie wearing trainer only succumbs to silence and continued to listen as Ash began to speak out his observation. "These carvings and the rock formation, aren't they looked the same."

'The shape is the same the texture is the same, what does this key and this rocks have in common." May stated her own, which led to Brendan to look forward and began to observe on his own, but cannot say the same as May and Ash. "But there are 10 symbols carved like this rock formation, does it mean…"

"That there are 10 of these." Ash finished, pointing at the rock formation in excitement of discovery. May nodded in affirmation, giving Ash a high five for the first clue.

"Well, I guess that the second one was located there." Brendan pointed to the left, right were the entrance for the Petalburg woods located. To Ash's surprise, another rock formation laying conveniently but was unnoticed for many years. "I think we have to look for 8 more of those."

The bandanna wearing girl stopped in her tracks. "Wait, why do they need these ten rock sculptures?"

Brendan and Ash stopped as well before taking both of their time to think on its relevance or purpose. The raven haired trainer returned to the first rock formation, searching for any clues or holes to give its direct purpose. "Well no words or shapes written here, just holes, sadly my hand isn't small enough to reach inside."

"I'll try." May volunteered.

"Are you sure, May?" Asked Brendan, in which May smirked in response. Taking the time for herself, she spotted the whole that is big enough for her hands to go inside. Taking a deep breath, she slowly slid her hand inside, searching for anything that can lead them to another clue.

To her disappointment, she felt none but she continued deeper, up until her elbows touched the entrance before she shouted in affirmation. "I felt something!"

Ash and Brendan turned their heads on May, who was struggling to get what she felt inside the rocks, as she slowly described to the two boys what she felt inside. "It's long, a bit rusty, and square?"

"Can you pull it out?" Ash asked, but May didn't take the time to answer. Slowly and steady, she removed her arm from the hole, revealing her hand holding to something square. May didn't even hesitate to give the square item to Ash, who immediately felt the rust in his hands.

"Copper." He voiced out his first direct observation. "It's a bit heavy but rusty. I don't get it, why would they waste time to hide one of these?"

"Actually May, is there other things you felt inside?" Brendan inquired.

"I think there lots of that inside." May replied.

"But I don't get what's the point of this." Without much thinking, he shook the square object. To his surprise, something from the inside of the object sounded, causing Ash to stop shaking. "There's something inside."

The white beanie wearing boy watched the object with curiosity, and anxiety. "Can you pry that thing open?"

"Nope, no seal or something that I can. May, get me a stone." Ash replied, before turning to May who nodded and picked up a slight bigger stone and tossed it to Ash. The Pallet Town trainer caught the stone mid-air. "Okay, let's see what's inside!" In unison, he pounded the stone straight into the square object, colliding hardly with an impact. But were surprised that the object managed to stand tall.

Ash continued his pace of colliding the stone again and again but the object won't crack, making Ash to lose patience of opening. Brendan took another stone and took Ash's place and started hammering the object, with a large thud.

With another fruitless effort, they both sat down. "Jeez what does thing made of?"

"My guess is as good as you." Brendan replied, heaving and gasping for air, his eyes landed on Ash's Pikachu who were watching them from afar. "Ash, does you Pikachu know Iron Tail?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Why don't you use it to break this thing open?"

Without any thought or agenda and even retaliation, Ash agreed to Brendan's plan, calling Pikachu over. In unison, Ash threw the object into the air before shouting his command to Pikachu. "Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

Pikachu seemed confident upon launching its attack. With a timed precision, he managed to make contact with the flying object, thus landing with a large crack on its upper cover. Pikachu landed on the ground, giving Ash and Brendan a satisfied smirk, giving a moment before Ash picked up the object.

But not before Brendan took another stone and smashed it, almost hitting Ash's hands. "Hey!"

Brendan didn't flinch but his eyes focused on the now opened case, with a large gash on the center. Ash then picked up the object and place his hands inside, before pulling his hand back with a small object that looked like a pebble.

The Hoenn girl seemed to notice the object first, before flexing her arms in confusion. "What? A pebble?" She went to Ash picking it from his hands. "We came here for a simple pebble?"

"Technically a pebble has no color." Brendan interjected, correcting May from her observation. "This looks like a quartz or maybe a… I don't know."

Ash shrugged. "Maybe. What's the purpose?"

"Maybe we shouldn't open this." May added, before Brendan and Ash looked like being trucked in the gut. "Or maybe we do. What did my father said?"

"He said the key will lead us." He suddenly took the stone key into his palm, and suddenly the key glowed the same color to the small pebble. The light was so bright that it illuminated the whole surrounding even in daylight. "Uhhhh… Guys, what's this?"

"Ash, look!" May pointed as the light indicated the second rock formation and the third, even the ones that were located inside the woods. All 9 of them. Brendan tried to wipe his eyes and slapped himself if he is dreaming or not.

The raven haired trainer shook his head in disbelief. "Well this is creepy as hell!"

"I agree." Brendan sternly replied, his face white with horror and fascination. "Should we?"

"I think we should split up." May suggested, pointing to the ones in the woods. "Since the key of your illuminated everything, I think separating will lessen the load, plus I think my Blaziken can break open the case."

"Noted. Now let's go."

The group spend an hour in figuring the whole rock formation puzzle before collecting all 10 shinning stones/pebbles in their hands. May used her Blaziken in terms of doing the heavy work. Ash used his Pikachu and lend his Talonflame to Brendan to do the work.

The key then noted a large golden goblet placed hidden in the woods from the naked eye, his eyes scanned and found it, entangled with vegetation from decades of secrecy. The group immediately regrouped with ten small stones in their hands, altogether. Ash slowly took one of his and place into the golden goblet as the goblet glowed, startling them. "We place them here?"

"Looks like it." Brendan place four of his, as the goblet began to glow even brighter, making May to place hers as well. The two Hoenn trainers noticed Ash's hesitation, but swallowed and slowly placed his before the goblet glowed even brighter, almost blinded Brendan and May. "Now, it's brighter than the damn sun!"

But for Ash, he can only notice them shielding their eyes and covering their faces from being blinded by the strong flash of light, and didn't even flinch even as the light took contact with his eyes. May was the one who first noticed Ash absence of actions, but her face turned pale and white from shock. "A-Ash, your eyes."

Brenden then noticed it. "Ash? What's with your eyes?"

"Eyes?" Instead of Ash answering, he felt and heard something speaking in his hands. He opened it, noticing the bright blueish aura from the key, and also found the same from Pikachu's eyelids. In turned, Pikachu opened his mouth and to his surprise, words came out. "That is just an initiation of the true blood of the tribe."

Brendan and May took a step behind Ash, with May quaking in horror. "D-did Pikachu just speak?"

The beanie wearing trainer calmly shook but couldn't help but being spooked. "I dunno, this is creepier than I thought."

"Okay, what did you do to Pikachu?" Ash interrogated the voice, as Pikachu's mouth opened again.

"Oh, this?" Pikachu's voice asked, clearly not taking the whole situation seriously. "Let's just say that the key you are holding has the carriage of your ancestor's spirit. I simply went into Pikachu's body."

"Why?" Ash flabbergasted upon hearing his words, the light around the goblet is still shining.

"Well somebody has to guide you." Pikachu replied, shaking his head. "I needed a living body to communicate, and I cannot afford entering the girl's Blaziken."

"Don't you dare!" May shouted angrily, stepping in front of Pikachu just seconds before Brendan held her back, making Ash just to scratch his head watching his Pikachu talking like it was his business, not before long for May to fire. "Okay creepy voice, where did you came from?"

Pikachu laughed, jumping in Ash's hands taking the bluish colored object with its mouth. "I came from here, and just like I said I needed a living body to communicate. Don't worry about your Pikachu, his traits remains the same, I just took control of him. Even though I was once a girl."

"I had to admit, this is getting creepy." Ash wanting to jump away from the conversation, his Talonflame jumped from the skies and went into his shoulders. "Wait, you were once a girl?"

Pikachu smiled sadly. "Well that was centuries ago. I died when I drowned near Mount Pyre, luckily my spirit were gathered around that stone. And just like you, my key Pokémon is Pikachu."

"Do you have a name?" May asked.

"I had a name, sadly as years comes by I slowly remembered less until forgotten completely." Pikachu replied, suddenly smiling wider. "Well, maybe calling me Pikachu is just fine."

Brendan then interjected with a scared expression. "Sorry to break it with you, but am I the only one getting creeped by the color of Ash's eyes?"

In unison, Pikachu jumped into Ash's shoulder, taking a good look at the shade of his eyes. The shade of red illuminated around his eye. In Ash's annoyance, Pikachu stretched his eye, taking a good look into it. "I had this before, when the blood of the tribe takes contact with the goblet for the first time will encounter this. He must drink the goblet."

"We just filled it with pebbles?" May replied with uncertainty, her fingers circling around.

"Think again, May. Looks like the pebbles turned into liquid." Brendan corrected, giving Ash some shiver and chills in his spine. "So you're saying that he must drink the contents?"

"What? NO!" Ash retaliated.

Pikachu seemed to roll her eyes in annoyance. "If you want to be one of the tribe, you must have the ability to connect with your blood and it's Pokémon."

"I-I can't. And what do you mean connect with your Pokémon?"

"I saw the recent memory of your Pikachu, Ash." Her voice sounded determined and strong. "I saw your bond with Greninja. The strongest bond that ties each humans and Pokémon."

Upon hearing his previously released top tier Pokémon, he felt his feet trembled, reaching for the goblet. But not long before Brendan decided to ruin the whole moment. "I wouldn't advise that."

May slapped his shoulder. "Shut up."

But Ash didn't even stopped, he raised the goblet into his lips, letting the liquid flow from his lips, through his tongue and down to his throat. He tasted the strong flavor of the liquid almost made him gag to the point that everything around him is blurry and red.

"A-Ash?" He can still hear May's voice calling him. But up until he walked straight, he fell to the ground.

Everything around him is darkness.


	5. Chapter 4: First to Fist

**To be honest, I really had nothing to say but thanks for the review, I really appreciate it. And I had to admit, I never had my stories included in a community, appreciate it much.**

 **Plus, I might introduce another loved character in this chapter.**

 **Ps: Sorry that this is late, I recently broke my arm and I am trying to type this in pace using one arm. (Which sucked.)**

 **Ash: 15 Steven: 26**

 **May: 14 Cynthia: 24**

 **Max: 11 Brendan: 14**

 **Wallace: 25 Bonnie: 10**

 **Clemont: 16**

Being dragged by his friends was not his plan after leaving the hospital, but the fact that he is willing to do so still triggers him. The LilyCove Art Museum was admiringly quiet for the two champions and a gym leader to hold their secret meeting, not wanting to attract more attention. Wallace was determined to continue the hold, with Cynthia's curiosity that almost backed him.

"Alright, now spill up Steven." Wallace stared, sounded like he was interrogating, walking towards to the Hoenn champion, fingers pointing at his chest. Cynthia checked the surrounding for any wandering eye, only to stop and turn back at her Hoenn companions, but Wallace couldn't leave his friend. "Come on, you said that you'll say something once we leave the hospital."

"Don't blame me from the drugs and the medicine Nurse Joy gave me." Steven bit back, feeling agitated and the pain killers he took earlier made him cranky. He motioned to Cynthia, who immediately gave him a bottle of water and took a swig. "Look guys, I cannot risk you guys bustling into my lives and dragging you here."

Cynthia seemed to get his desperation, but rolled her eyes. "Well we're not called Champions for nothing. Just tell me what is going on so that- Wallace, what are doing?"

She noticed Wallace shaking Steven hardly, stopping upon Cynthia's words.

The water trainer glowered before taking the bottled water from Steven's hands, making Steven to cringe from his friend's actions. Cynthia mentally cursed herself, not knowing of what to do next. To her amusement, Steven decided to talk. "I don't have much to tell you. Cynthia, taking responsibility with me even from a faraway region admires me. Are you sure you wanted this trouble all along?"

"I eat them for breakfast." Wallace mockingly replied, earning a glare from both Steven and Cynthia. "If you please, sit down and do some spilling."

The Hoenn Champion sighed but complied to do so. Taking one chair from a spare table that were lying in the Art Museum, he sat down with his posture leaning on the chair. Wallace and Cynthia took their respective seats, and positioned themselves facing Steven. "Dear Arceus, where do I need to start?"

"Start with the best part." Wallace interjected, earning a glare from the Sinnoh Champion.

"Not helping Wallace." She stabbed, making Steven to shrug in uncertainty noting not to somewhat piss the female champions off, especially learning experience from Diantha. Cynthia then noticed Steven's hesitation, nodding for him to start.

The Hoenn Champion breathed in, before letting out some of his air, grabbing his nerve to start. "Hoenn has a history of unsolved mysteries with their creatures, including the weather trio. But also counting the history of tribes."

"Draconid is one of them." Wallace added, interrupting Steven's phrase. "I've met few of them, they are simply annoying as hell."

"Yeah, thanks for the input Wallace." Steven replied, not liking Wallace's comments. With no distractions, he continued. "Where was I? Oh yeah, I am now lost thanks to Wallace here."

"No problem, Stevo."

"Guys, can we set this aside please? I really need to hear what is happening." Cynthia desperately spoke, her voice is full of annoyance.

"Fine, a certain team called Phantom wanted a certain key that would alter the balance between humans and Pokémon if being used in a wrong way. If the key is altered, there would be a nonstop war until a new key is formed." Steven quickly replied, hoping that his words convinced Cynthia better without much pestering. "In short, it's a threat."

"Such threat of what? Threatening the whole region with war, what's the cause?" Cynthia asked, placing her hands on her chin, thinking deeply. "I do need to visit libraries for this certain key, do you have one?"

Wallace and Cynthia turned to Steven expectantly, looking like they were waiting for him to reveal something, but Steven shrugged as if nothing happened. "Y'all looking at me weirdly."

"Wait, you are saying you don't have it?" Wallace asked in loud voice, loud enough to disturb the whole quiet museum. Cynthia cringed at his loudness, mentally face palming herself. But also thankful that nobody was around to hear them. Neither did the Sootopolis Gym Leader. "I was expecting you have one."

"I had one, I gave it away."

"Way to give the only way of helping you out, away."

Now it's Cynthia's turn to ask. "Who has it?"

Steven cleared his throat, biting his lips in uncertainty, knowing how his companions would react upon hearing his answer. "Judging from Birch, He must've given it to someone, I tasked him to give it to a certain trainer, knowing that I am planting a big target on my back."

Realizing that the discussion is going nowhere, Cynthia stood up from her seat, began to walk around in circles. She knew there is something that they need to do. "Tell me, Steven. Can we contact any of the gym leaders?"

Steven nodded, proving her point. "Affirmative. I can access them."

"Great, I may need a stop at Fortree." Wallace suggested, his tone turned into a smug causing Steven to roll his, knowing the reason why. "Winona might be a big help."

"Yeah, a big help in putting you in your place." The silver haired champion retorted, resulting for Wallace to look offended. Steven focused his attention on Cynthia, properly devising her plan further. "I am suggesting, we should call Flannery, she is quite expert at this stuff."

"Or Norman."

"Maybe that Fighting Gym Leader who kept on following me last conference." Cynthia suggested, crossing her arms.

"Or maybe Winona, come on Steven you knew she is a big help." Wallace conferred, his voice pleading at his childhood friend. Steven mentally face palmed himself, knowing that Wallace will the opportunity to woo Winona again, just like last time but failed miserably. Other than that, Wallace continued with a convincing point. "Come on man, she literally knows every connection that is in this region."

"He has a point." Out of Steven's surprise, Cynthia actually agreed to Wallace. "I've met Winona few times and she looks like she knew this region like at the back of her palm. If we approach her, what we should we ask?"

"One thing, Steven. Who is this trainer that you entrusted with the key?" Steven stopped short, choosing his next words carefully and not risking for Wallace threat in ripping his throat.

He finally decided to be straightforward. "Ash Ketchum, I've supposed you two knew him?"

"You had got to be kidding me." The gym leader mused. "One kid for the Key."

Steven crossed his arms clearly not amused at the jabs that Wallace fired, mixing his face with scowl at his friend's direction. "Oh dear, I met him back in Kalos, he's trustworthy enough."

"Like how? I've met him in Sinnoh, hell even Cynthia does too."

"I do met him, and he's a good kid and strong trainer, probably more mature than you Wallace." Cynthia replied, trying to flex Wallace's fabulously large ego. Steven tried his luck not to burst out laughing at his friend, only to succumb by giving Wallace ta toothy grin.

The Gym leader looked like being punched in the gut, but shrugged. "Whatever you two say, so what's the plan? If we knew the key's whereabouts?"

Steven slowly stood up from his chair, cleared his throat to ensure the meanings. Cynthia and Wallace remained in their seats, also trying to figure their plan. "Since it is unknown whether the key in on the kid's hands, we couldn't let the Phantom to focus his eyes on him."

"You're proposing…"

"That we are bringing the fight to him?" Cynthia finished with uncertainty in her voice. Steven nodded in affirmation, knowing his plan should be in motion to protect the trainer from having contact with any member of the Team Phantom. "What will Ash have to do with the key?"

The Hoenn Champion shrugged and failed to look the Sinnoh Champion in the eye. "The key is the only way of sealing the Center from outside forces, if the Phantom has it then the seal will be broken. The Ketchum kid must find the entrance to seal it for good."

"Still, I need to consult my safe haven of a library, to sort this things out." Steven glanced at his female companion, her eyes gleaming in curiosity and fondness on books, which he found quite contagious. He heard Wallace expiated groan, not really digging into the woman's enthusiasm.

The Sinnoh Champion smiled widely, flashing one of those 'curiosity is my middle name' grin. "Sinnoh has your back, Hoenn Champion. But before we go to Fortree, can we have a fourth member of this scheme team?"

"That." Steven started, scratching his head in dismay knowing that most of the champions are probably busy with their lives in their own region. "I cannot answer positively, to be honest."

"Diantha?" Cynthia suggested.

Then it's Wallace's turn to speak. "Isn't she busy with her movie premiering?"

"Probably busy sniffing out those damn terrorists." Steven muttered under her breath, clearing his throat making sure Wallace nor Cynthia heard what words came from his mouth. "I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be here for long, I've met her a couple times, and all of our conversations are about the movie she's in."

"So Diantha's out, I wouldn't take my chances especially on Alder. Emphasis on Alder." Cynthia added, crossing her arms through her chest, taking dislike towards the Unova Champion, but respecting him as a champion. "So Alder's out."

Wallace placed his hand on his chin, like he was thinking hard. "Haven't you heard the news Cynthia?"

"I am not much of a media freak." She replied, glaring at Wallace's questions of ignorance, but contained her cool. She realized she never expressed this expression towards other people other than Wallace. She coughed, noticing that the two men were glaring at her. "What?"

Steven instead replied. "Alder was dethroned by some 14 year old teenager."

"You mean Iris?" The Sootopolis Gym Leader interjected.

Steven shook his head, meaning there is someone else. "Some kid named Black."

"Black? What kind of name is Black?" Wallace interjected, earning a nudge from Steven to be silent.

"That, I can handle." The Sinnoh Champion replied.

Wallace shook his head in doubt. "I think Lance, even in his upright mind would send a fourteen year old teenager, who just won the title, here?"

For the first time in many moments, Steven actually smiled, already forming a plan in his head. "I think I know what to do, just trust me."

Cynthia took out her phone, clutching it as she began to dial. "So, should I ask Lance to send him here for assistance, I believe he would be obliged to do so."

Steven placed his hands at her arm, stopping her action. He slowly took her phone from hand and dialed Lance instead, trying to talk some sense into him. "Don't worry, Cynthia I got this. Plus my PokeNav got soaked wet back when I was unconscious."

"Another reason why I don't trust Devon Corporation." Wallace joked.

"Shut your mouth, you mediocre Water Pokémon trainer!" Steven shot back in irritation, before tapping at Cynthia's phone then placing it in his ear."

'Alright, that hurts." Wallace replied, ignoring the mediocre comment. Cynthia on the other hand, glanced at her clock but watched Steven used her phone to contact Lance. Wallace turned to her but spoke no word.

After few rings, the Johto Champion picked up the phone. _"Cynthia? To whom should I owe this pleasure of receiving a call from the Sinnoh Champion?"_

"Cut the crap, Lance." Steven replied, clearly agitated. His hands slowly sliding in his face.

" _St-Steven? Lemme guess, Cynthia is 'away' for the moment?"_

Hearing those words, Steven actually wanting to sock his fist at Lance's face. "Oh hooray! Give this idiot a prize. Of course she is, and thanks for the backup, like I would appreciate it." He replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Wow, Steven. I am offended." Cynthia crossed her arms, frowning at his comments, but Steven raised his hand at Cynthia, implying he had a plan. Still confused, she remained quiet, listening to their conversation.

" _Are you saying Cynthia alone is not helpful?"_ Hearing his reply, Wallace impatiently wiped his eyes. _"Or are you just asking that you need more backup?"_

"Other than your G-Men, I might need another Champion." Steven replying, trying to imitate the distress voice, in order for Lance to sell it out. "The threat is growing larger, and your lady Cynthia has gone missing."

Cynthia's eyes turned wide. "Hey! I am no-". Out of nowhere, Wallace clamped her mouth, clearly getting where Steven is getting into.

On the other line, Lance's voice shrieked. _"WHAT! Care to explain what happened?"_

"They're targeting the whole League, the Elite 4 are gone without a trace, probably they wanted them to compensate." Steven responded, his voice in distress or what it actually is. "Well they prepared for the Sinnoh Champion's arrival, and actually surrounded her. No clue where they dragged her."

" _Your gym leaders? Aren't they a big help?"_

"Just send me another Region's Champion that would actually help my dilemma here." Steven replied, his voice low from acting distressed. "I mean that actually knows Hoenn."

" _Fine! I'll be there!"_ Now that's the answer Steven doesn't expect to hear, especially most of his information given to Lance were all lies. He gritted his teeth, glanced at Wallace, who still has his hand clamped around Cynthia, asking for help. _"Steven?"_

"Yeah, still here. Look Lance, bringing you here will also threaten you. They already took Cynthia, who is the strongest of us 7 Champions, how much more if you were here and they capture you. It will affect the whole damn League, because you are the one running it!"

Even Cynthia disagreed most of Steven's words, but she admired the way Steven thinks. She nudged Wallace's ribs, letting his hand away from her mouth. Lance voice is still on the line, and sounded like he had no choice. _"Fine, I'll probably send Red."_

Now this is the conversation that Steven prepared. "How about the new Unova Champion, what's his name? Black?"

" _Absolutely not! Really Steven, you wanted to drag Black there? He's new to these kind of things."_

"Probably the better, so that he I he can be taught without any of his conscience." Steven replied, growing exasperated. He eyed on Wallace and Cynthia before talking back. "Do you have any idea where Red is located? And I know you don't."

" _He's fourteen, for Arceus sake! Hell, have you even met him?"_

The Hoenn Champion practically rolled his eyes and sighed for the hundredth time, clearly knowing this idea won't end in their favor much easily. "I pretty sure Alder would agree with me."

" _Too bad, I am not Alder."_

"Fine, how about someone in the Elite 4 of yours or any of your gym leaders that I can trust?" Steven asked, sounding so desperate. Cynthia looked at Wallace with a worried look, clearly knowing the whole situation. "If not, I guess you really need to send that guy named Black."

" _I can send Red!"_

"Oh yeah? Any idea where he is?"

Jackpot. Steven practically smiled knowing the fact that the Kanto Champion went away without any trace of information of his whereabouts.

Steven can practically hear Lance's surrendered sigh, signifying that his clever plan worked so smoothly and perfectly. _"Fine! I'll send Black there! But for Giratina's sake Steven, he is under your responsibility!"_

"Affirmative, when will he be here?"

" _Depends on how you need help right now. Since I still don't trust you to take care of her, Diantha is currently available, I can send her. I can contact her right her right now."_

Steven heard Lance's words and motioned a yes pose silently hoping that Lance from the other line wouldn't hear. "Diantha? I thought she is busy with Team Flare?"

" _Well she had Sycamore to take over since he knew more what the Team Flare is planning from the beginning, and for now she is in Unova currently working with the BW agency."_

"Two birds in one stone, I like the way you are thinking Lance." Steven smirked. "But do please see if she is willing to do so."

" _Dear Steven? What am I? Your butler? You contact her yourself."_

"Do it your way, but I need help right as fast as possible." The silver haired champion couldn't help but smile upon hearing Lance's defeated voice from their argument. "And I promise you, I will stop this. Just send them over."

" _When?"_ He can hear Lance's surrendered voice starting to wear out.

"How about tomorrow? Or the day after tomorrow?"

" _Done."_

Steven ended the call before raising his fist in the air in success and was joined by Wallace. "Poor guy, he's been on stress lately. But on the bright side, we have two more companions, which I hope Wallace wouldn't scare them to death."

Wallace shrugged but smiled. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure Diantha and I would get along, trust my Hoenn charm Steven, and don't worry as it will flow like a river."

"Ten Poke dollars says you're wrong." Steven muttered, placing his hand below his chin, turning his face slowly into a smirk. "But hey, I'm pretty sure Diantha is still pretty stressed out from the Kalos incident with regards to Zygard."

"I wonder how she will react upon hearing another of these things."

"I never thought this thing will work very well." Steven grinned haphazardly, trying to lighten the mood.

Cynthia gave him an impressed smile and walked towards him. "Wow that was good. I never thought of you doing as illegal as this."

The silver haired Champion scratched his head in flattery. "Takes one to know one. There are more surprises coming. And excuse me I have to make another call."

For the second time, the Sinnoh Champion nodded softly, but not for long as she swiftly drove her fist straight into Steven's face, colliding hardly. Wallace couldn't help but laugh seeing Cynthia's fist doing damage on Steven's face, as Steven fell to the floor in surprise. "What the hell was that?!"

Cynthia smiled sweetly. "Let's just say I was offended by your comments on Lance earlier."

"I like her." Wallace commented, earning a 'shut up' glare from Steven. "So, Fortree City?"

 **##**

Out in the dark of the night, the lights flashing from the city of Mauville illuminated from the distance, giving its traveler's a sign of the approachability of the city. Out in the route nearing Mauville, a certain girl stopped at her journey to take a break. Without much effort, she found a fallen log and saw some dead twigs.

In a moment, she drew her Poke ball and summoned her own companion. "Braxien, use flamethrower on the sticks." Out of the flash, the Psychic/Fire starter came out and released a wave of flames straight into the group of sticks and it kindled their campfire.

The girl sat down at the fallen log, taking off her pink hat that she's been wearing since she arrived in Hoenn, before unpacking her knapsack and taking off few Pokepuffs out of it. She then summoned three of her Pokémon to come out. "Pancham. Slyveon. Come out!"

In unison, three called Pokémon came out in a flash, immediately taking sight of her own Pokepuffs of which Pancham squealed in delight and neared its trainer. The girl then frowned at her Pokémon's impatience. "Look, Braxien was the one who kindled the fire, it would be her to eat first."

Pancham slouched and whimpered, taking its time to sit down at the ground watching Braxien receiving first. Then moved next in line after Braxien, in which the girl smiled and ruffled Pancham's head. "Of course you're next."

Feeding her Pokémon well enough, she sat down quietly, watching her companion eat their own stuffs, leaving a satisfied smirk from her lips. The eerie darkness irks her at the moment, and it was difficult to see in the distance other than the city lights.

Glancing at herself, she sighed with the hint of worrisome in her voice. "Come on, Serena. It's just you and me." But she had to admit, the dead silence of the forest kind of creeped her. "I wished Ash, Clemont and Bonnie were here."

Then she glanced at her now filled Pokémon, who were interacting with each other. Up until a scream shambled her thoughts, and amusement. The shriek was not far away, but she knew it could be trouble or maybe someone is in trouble.

Maybe somebody fell from the Bike Route, or maybe encountered something. The more Serena thought of the scenarios, the more she became anxious.

"SOMEBODY!" Hearing another distressed cry, is already enough for her to be creeped out. Pancham and Braxien looked at her with worry. "Do you want to help someone?" She asked, as Pancham went to her leg and took refuge. Braxien looks determined, as well as Pancham.

Taking a breath, she stood up. "Watch over my stuff, Pancham. I'll be right back. Let's go Braxien!"

Her Fire starter nodded, watching her trainer taking the lead and ran after her. Another distressed scream sounded and she knew that it came from nearby. Serena then stopped upon the lake, with the New Mauville in the view, only to see nothing but the sheer illumination of the lake. "Braxien, stay close."

Due to her limitations, she cannot spot where the sound came from, resulting to her hesitation. If her mind can only speak, she had to admit that the silence passing her ears is scaring herself, and Serena began to wonder why she took off to investigate in the first place.

"Hello?" She called out and silence was the response. The Kalos trainer slouched her shoulders looking at her starter, before heading where her camp was, only to be interrupted by the same distressed scream. Without even thinking, she followed where the sound coming from.

"WATCH OUT!" Before she knew what's happening, a figure jumped towards her in a speed of light crashing to the ground, and totally evading a large wave of water bursts out of nowhere. Serena could feel the weight of something above her, thinking how she ended up on the ground. Without a blink, the figure stood up, dusting something. "Sorry, it's just a habit."

It was a male voice. Serena couldn't help but raise her eyebrows I response. The darkness almost covered the male's face, as the Kalos trainer couldn't exactly see his own face. In turn the young man replied, "I could have jumped out of the way, but the Pokemon was aiming for you."

"Wait? What Pokemon?"

As on cue, a large, and majestic snake like Pokemon appeared from the waters and sounded its cry. Serena stopped on her tracks, realizing that she never saw that Pokemon in Kalos and its rare sight to see. "What's with it?"

"I was just throwing rocks- I mean skipping rocks and then I accidentally hit a shadow and it turned out into an angry Milotic!" Her male companion replied, shivering in turn before continuing. "Look, I don't want any trouble? Can we run instead?"

Instead of listening to her shaken companion, Serena instead stepped forwards near the agitated Tender Pokémon, slowly reaching towards it. Milotic gave a cry, watching Serena to approach her. Not before the Water Type Pokémon spits a large wave of water towards the blonde trainer, soaking her wet. Serena sighed, trying not to be frustrated and to be keep calm. The stranger behind her, stepped back after seeing her being soaked wet.

Milotic slowly watches her as she approached slowly. "Hey, it's okay. No one's going to hurt you."

The Tender Pokémon snorted and shuffled in the water beneath it. Serena managed to get a glimpse at its tail, with a metal chain embedded around it. Milotic motioned to her sadly, showing its captured state. The stranger behind her also managed to spot the metal chain, and began to reach for it and successfully removed it.

Surely and slowly, Serena's hands reached the head of Milotic as the water Pokémon tensed at her touch but immediately

"HEY!"

Both of them froze.

"By the power of the Team Phantom, lay your hands from that Pokémon." Three human figures appeared out of darkness. Serena shivered from the cold night and the water that the Milotic soaked. The man glanced beside the blonde trainer. "Ah, I see you have been guarding Milotic from this girl over here? Good job PI-X."

The stranger behind her stiffened after hearing the name. Nonetheless, Serena stood her ground. "What are you doing with this poor Pokémon?"

"Naïve as expected." The man smiled. Readying his Pokeball in the process. "Look lady, there are things that you expect but not me. I have things to do with Milotic so be a good girl and get out of the way. For Team Phantom now overpowers you!"

"Overpower? I will not back down easily." Serena gritted her teeth, began to reach her Poke ball, but stopped as the man in front of her held a cage with a familiar captured Pokémon. To her horror, she knew whose Pokémon that ended up in the cage. "Braxien!"

The man chuckled. "I assure this is yours. Now if you leave here, I will make sure that you will be away safe."

Serena sighed and shook her head, knowing that she cannot endanger her starter even further. In Turn she stepped back away from Milotic who glanced at her sadly. With the deed done, the bargain remains the same. "Now, let Braxien go."

Instead the man smiled evilly. "Uh-uh."

"What? You promised!"

"Well a naïve girl like you never understood that promises are made to be broken. And I am still fulfilling it that you are going away from here safe, but didn't mention with your Pokemon."

The Kalos trainer growled at the sight of her Fire starter in distress. The man then concluded, eyeing the stranger behind her. "Now PI-X do your part and silence this girl and away from me if you please."

The young man stood in silence, with a sure plan in his mind. "Meowstic, I need you help!"

In a flash, a catlike Psychic Pokémon came into the view which Serena recognized one from Kalos. The man's smile turned into shock. "You need to think you're next actions very carefully, recruit!"

The young man smiled. "Oh yeah I do. And I am no longer your grunt, captain."

The man growled before throwing his Pokeball, and out came another Fire Pokemon. "Now, Incineroar. Show these brats what you can do! Focus Blast!"

The Heel Pokemon unleashed a charged beam towards Meowstic, in which the young man gritted and shouted his own command. "Use Psyshock!"

Meowstic lets out a cry before engaging a wave of purple shock waves straight at the charged blast of Incineroar. A large and impounding explosion occurred upon the impact between the attacks. "Now use Dark Pulse!"

The Constraint Pokemon released a dark wave of energy straight to Incineroar as the wave engulfs it and hits its target. Incineroar fell backwards, and immediately stood up, turning to its trainer. "Now, Throat Chop!"

"Giga Impact!" Meowstic lets out a cry before a large white energy engulfs itself and straight charged towards the Fire/Dark Pokemon. In turn, Incineroar's hand glowed black and charged in for an easy strike, but Meowstic didn't back down. Not even a bit.

The impact threw the two Pokemon apart. Meowstic panted, as an effect from the charged Giga Impact. The man knew the effects and took the opportunity. "Now Incineroar, use Flare Blitz!"

"Meowstic! Intercept it!" But too late as a reckless charge attack from Incineroar managed to strike Meowstic and send flying in the air with its distressed cry. "Follow it with Throat Chop!"

Incineroar's fist glowed dark again and lunged forward straight to a helpless Meowstic. The young stranger flinched but took the time to shout his next command. "Reflect!"

Meowstic formed a glowing shield even before Incineroar's Throat Chop managed to hit its target. "Now Meowstic, Disarming Voice!"

Before Meowstic could do so, a large wave of water ravaged towards the Alolan Fire Pokemon, and knocking Incineroar in the process just like a fire being doused by fire. The knocked Incineroar accidentally hits the caged Braxien and unintentionally frees Braxien as it immediately ran straight to Serena.

The Captain of Team Phantom growled upon the sight, knowing his plan of intimidation failed. Taking from the sight of an angry Milotic, he continued on. "Incineroar, Darkest Lariat!"

"Meowstic, Giga Impact!"

Now it's Serena's turn to call, the young stranger had already stuck his neck for her. "Braxien, on my signal use Shadow Ball on Incineroar!"

Meowstic and Incineroar's attacks create an impact and but Incineroar was overpowered by the Giga Impact. Serena then took her time where Incineroar is vulnerable. Knowing the next move from Serena, Meowstic jumped away from the firing lane as Serena call out. "NOW!"

Braxien then released a ghostly ball and hurled it into Incineroar, who in turn got hit by it. "Then use Flamethrower directly." Another wave of fire escaped from Braxien and engulfed Incineroar with flames.

Serena then noticed Milotic glancing at her, with a nod. Milotic let's out a cry making in which Serena is unsure of what to do. Hesitantly, Serena turned to the Captain and called out the move. "Now Milotic, use Hydro Pump and blast them away from here.

To the young stranger's surprise, Milotic managed to follow Serena's words without hesitation and expelled a large wave of water towards the two, hitting them I a blast of water, as captain retreated with his Pokémon away from the Hydro Pump until they were never seen again. But not with a last distressed shout. "TRAITOR!'

To his excitement, the young stranger sighed in relief. "Well try again!"

Serena took her in collecting her thoughts of what exactly happened and she managed to draw the bad guys away. She was greeted by a high five from the stranger in which she returned. "Why did you helped me?"

The stranger stopped, but his smile remained in his face. "I knew what the Team is planning and I am afraid that I might be as bad as them."

"Well you aren't." Serena replied sweetly. "Thank you."

"It's the least I can do, not with my conscience."

The blonde trainer offered her hand. "I'm Serena. I came from Kalos."

The stranger glanced at her, but accepted her hand and introduction. "What a coincidence. I too, before joining the Team Phantom I also came from Kalos, with my partner, Meowstic."

"That's cool. You're Meowstic is strong." Serena commented.

"Yeah, we are been together since the beginning. For now I will not tell you my name since I am now a target of Team Phantom and in need of secrecy." The stranger introduced himself, with gratitude. Serena took her time to stare at this stranger, seeing that he still wore the Team Phantom jacket but he wore traveling boots and pants, as well as with a hat, with a shining sunglasses on the top of it.

The Kalos trainer placed her hand on her chin, thinking of alternates for some names. "Hey what did that guy, called you? You know, your grunt name?"

"PI-X, and I grew accustomed by it. It grows on me." The stranger replied.

"Can I call you X?" Serena asked.

"I guess you can. X is a good name for an undercover or for a deserter."

Serena smiled back. "So X it is."

Another cold wind blew into the pair, as Serena shivered after being soaked by Milotic and her teeth chattered. X took off his Team Jacket and wrapped it around her. "So, what are we doing with this Milotic?"

"I guess we should set it free. Right Milotic?" Serena glanced at the Tender Pokémon giving its cry. "What? You wanted to be with me?"

"I could see why not." X replied. "I saw you commanded Milotic with full confidence and boldness that the Pokémon see you as her worthy trainer."

She hesitantly took a spare and empty Poke ball from her bag, as she slowly reached forward to Milotic. Milotic only gave her a rightful nod and a confirmation to be her master and trainer. Serena pressed the ball in Milotic's head as the ball opened and captured it.

The ball didn't struggle nor moved as the Pokémon inside happily settled down with her Poke ball. X reached on her shoulder. "You did it. You had a strong and bulky Pokémon on your team now."

Serena shrugged. "Yet I don't know if I did it right."

"Milotic is happy with you. Then it's a right thing."

The Kalos trainer glanced on where the Captain retreated and thought of countless of Pokémon the Team Phantom took and captured. "Hopefully. And it's cold."

X gave her a tired look. "Well I do have a camp not far from here."

"That's more like it."

#

 _Great._

 _Totally great._

 _The liquid tasted sweet unusually from a melted pebbles, quite honestly it triggers my taste buds._

Ash felt like he is floating.

Is he drunk?

He opened his eyes, seeing nothing but darkness around him.

A face.

The Kanto trainer stood up, feeling the concrete floor even with zero visibility all around him, in which he wondered whether he is floating or not. He's eyes landed on green irises, as Ash stared gaped. "What? Where? Am I?"

The face smiled. "Take one at a time."

"Wait. You sounded like the girl who entered Pikachu's body." Ash spoke, looking horrified at the sight. The girl smiled sadly, knowing that Ash would recognize her immediately. The brunette girl stepped away from Ash to collect his own thoughts. "Why are you here?"

The girl turned around. "You did drink from that goblet."

"Yeah, what for?"

"To signify our bond." The girl replied in which Ash frowned and shook his head, totally not believing what he is hearing. He waved his hand above his hair, fixing his hat by few tip. "Look, I know your head won't believe me, neither of us did."

Ash snickered in disbelief. "I don't get it."

"Dense." The girl who possessed Pikachu snickered. "I guess that runs through your line. Come with me, I might show you something."

Hesitantly, Ash followed her towards the immense darkness that he knows no knowledge of anything that resembles near to light nor that illuminates in his sight. In the dense darkness, he only heard footsteps, in which he cannot distinguish whose footsteps.

Out of nowhere, the same girl who possessed Pikachu came into view, almost made him lose his wits. "Hey!"

The girl cheekily replied. "Sorry. But we're here where I wanted you to be." In cue, few more figures stepped out. Ash noticed that they are no people, but figures of Pokémon standing in front of him. 5 of them stepped forward and for Ash's sake, he could tell who or what are they. The girl who possessed Pikachu noted his reaction and noted. "I see you recognize them, and 4 of these you already owned."

"I know?" Ash gazed upon the figures. He recognized them as Charizard, Sceptile, Staraptor, Oshawott and one he couldn't recognize. "I feel that one them is going to be with me in the future?"

"Yes. You don't realize it yet, but being member of the tribe must require you to excel where the deepest bond of your Pokémon exists. The entrance of the Center not only wants you, but you must have the strongest bond of six, in which one is already finished." To Ash's realization, that exact reason why he is required to drink the goblet in order the bond of him and Pikachu to complete one out of six. To his comfort of thinking, the girl who possessed Pikachu continued. "Your pact is done with Pikachu as you don't need to prove anything."

Ash smirked. "As you see, Pikachu and I has been together since the beginning. I could see why not."

"Alas, I cannot help you but to give you clues in order which Pokémon that is required to straighten the bond in order to make you a full pledge Center Guardian." The girl who possessed Pikachu replied. "Each of them needs a specific characteristic to ensure the bond, and sadly I can't tell you which is which."

"Why not?" Ash frowned upon hearing the negative side.

"Life is not easy to being with. And you don't learn if I make it easier." She smiled but continued. "One needs confidence, one needs courage to face reality, another needs trust, and one needs maturity and last needs love."

"Jeez, I am already worn out after losing the Kalos League." Ash muttered in discomfort and disagreement, in which he totally not a fan of. "I had enough of world ending catastrophe."

The girl who possessed Pikachu turned her face dark, which gave Ash shivers. "Sadly. There is another." As of cue, another figure came into the view out of darkness, clear enough that Ash could see the mask covering his whole face. "He rose from the tribe your bloodline, and threaten to destroy the balance between Pokémon and Humans. If the Center is disrupted, then the never ending war between humans and Pokémon will occur, and a global extinction will occur."

Ash and the girl noticed a flash of light approaching. "I guess your companions wanted you to wake up. Then do so, it's already morning. Heed my words, follow no one but the Stone."

Before Ash could react, the blinding light engulfs him. As it did, he opened his eyes finding May staring with a bright light. "M-May, the… g-goblet."

"Speak slowly, Ash. I don't know what that goblet did to you." May replied, and to her surprise, Ash shoot off by standing quickly and ignoring that sharp pain in his head, but winced nonetheless. "Hey! What's up with you?"

Out the corner, Brendan spoke, while sitting near a tree branch. "Morning Ash, looks like you went down for an entire day."

"Wait, I did."

"Yes you did." Pikachu out of nowhere spoke, and made May to jump in surprise. "Don't worry lass, you'll get used to it."

May shivered from her experience. "I still forgot that your Pikachu talks. You and Pikachu were out for like a day."

Ash laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head in awkwardness. "I guess that goblet did made you worry. And May, did you bring breakfast?"

Brendan immediately heard the word 'breakfast' and stood up as fast as he could. "About that, should we continue with our journey to search clues because-"

"Did you mooched our food Brendan?" May interrupted, her face red with anger and Brendan took a step back away from the angry beast. "You've got some nerve to actually pull off a stunt like this. My mother cooked them for our trip and you just finished them?!"

"Uh-oh. Ash need a help here?" Brendan is practically sweating like bullets.

"Sorry Brendan, you know I cannot stop an angry beast who practically fasted for the whole day." Ash replied with a smug smirk.

"Know what? I think I'm gonna run!"

"Come back here, BRENDAN!"

"I'M REALLY LIKED THE DONUTS YOUR MOM MADE-AYIIEEEEEEE!"

"YET YOU DON'T LEAVE ONE FOR ME!"

"MAY STOP POKING ME WITH A STICK!"

"GRRRRRRRR. COME BACK HERE!"

"ASH, DUDE NEED HELP HERE!"

Ash practically enjoyed the little chase and running show by Brendan and May. But the words came from his vision or dream bothered him. ""One needs confidence, one needs courage to face reality, and another needs trust, and one needs maturity and last needs love. What does she means?"

One solution is to call Professor Oak to find out.

##

 _In the middle of nowhere…_

"Sir, the attack on Mauville is ready to launch."

"Then get ready, the lights should be out by now."

As of cue the whole city of Mauville went into darkness, and a devious smirk entered his lips. "Now, Hoenn. One city will suffer for your idiocy. Team Phantom, engage."

"YES SIR!"

##

 **A/N: I finally did it. It's been months since I wrote this and a lot of things happened. First is that I broke my arm, which my cast will be remove next week, hopefully. Second is that I graduated High school which means I am going to college this August. Third is I did the Pokémon Adventures Marathon and it pushed me to write this again, because I am losing inspiration, but I will push myself to finish this.**

 **You might notice few manga characters and references. I will stick to it. Thanks for reading. EDIT: EDITED FEW MISTAKES.**


	6. Chapter 5: Here we go Again

**Hey guys, back at it again.**

 **Currently at my busiest state even summer is ongoing. Can't blame the summer classes that were required to my university that I am enrolled with. I just saw Pokémon Sword and Shield and man, I have mixed feelings with it, especially with the removed National Dex and no MEGA EVOLUTIONS. Actually I can deal with no National Dex but damn, why no Megas? Bring back Megas Game FREAK!**

 **To one reviewer, I'm more of a Kalosshipper, and maybe you might recognize that last chapter. And shipping here are the ones you might not expect.**

 **Btw, No Ash and gang for this chapter, I might focus on Dawn's group first and to introduce another character. As well as few references to the manga that you might not get if you don't read it**

 **I don't own Pokemon. If I do, I'll have Ash win that damn Kalos League.**

 **Nothing much to say next, so let's get it on.**

 _Mauville City_

If there's a thing that Paul really despised, is being a babysitter. Ever since they arrived at the city, he couldn't help to constantly roll his eyes every time Barry shrieked on some interesting spot of the city, and as well as Dawn and her dang Piplup who squeals nonstop whenever they see something pretty or cute.

To make even worse, Dawn made her two new friends to come along as well, including that Science weirdo who constantly looks at some high tech equipment with such fascination that Paul never knew why. Along with his same blonde haired sister, in which Paul hoped that she won't be as worse as Barry. Taking a seat at a bench near the outskirts of the city, Dawn noticed his silence and his lack of enthusiasm. Out of nowhere, she approached him. "Hey, are you alright?"

Paul pouted and grumbled. "Can't see the obvious, troublesome?"

Dawn shrugged, ignoring his iconic nickname for her. Instead she slowly patted his shoulder, in a friendly way. "Hey cheer up. I did invite you for this trip for a reason, and besides everything is for free, because the week after we will be spending from our wallets."

"Tch? You think? I want something."

"Yeah, what do you want great and mighty Paul?" Dawn sarcastically spoke, but retracted once she realized that his eyes focus on Clemont. "Wait. Don't think about it."

"What? Afraid that I might beat your pretty boyfriend?" Paul replied, half regretting the choice of words and mentally slapped himself, but anticipated Dawn's reaction from straight face to embarrassed face. Paul snickered. "I see the way you are looking at him."

Dawn's face turned beet red in embarrassment and annoyance. "Excuse me your rudeness, I feel offended by every words that came directly from your mouth and for your information, I don't see him that way!"

A short gasp snapped her out from conversation, and revealed to be no other than Bonnie. "You want to marry my brother?" And out of nowhere, Bonnie let out an excited shriek. "Wheeeee, I should tell him that you will be his keeper!"

To Paul's amusement, Dawn's face grew even redder in confusion. "H-hey, what are you talking about? I just met him like for a day."

"Love at first sight?"

"No Bonnie, just a misunderstanding." Dawn smiled, knowing that Bonnie would fall for it. Paul just simply smirked in discreet, and slowly stepped forward from his seat and walked away. The bluenette let out a sigh in relief not knowing what to expect with these two. She turned to Bonnie. "You might want to give your brother a head start, because Paul is challenging him!"

To her surprise, Bonnie didn't even flinched nor worried. Instead she gave Dawn a toothy grin, knowing something. Out of curiosity, Dawn asked. "What's with you?"

"Nothing." Bonnie replied, her smirk never left her face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's nothing."

"To me it's not." The Sinnoh Coordinator replied but gave up nonetheless, she reminded herself to ask Clemont about what's running her sister's head. In which she found him near the Mauville city gym, with a bored Barry reading something in the brochure of the city. Bonnie followed close behind her, as she approached them.

Barry was the first one to notice her. "Hey Dawn, I'm fining you for boring me to death here in this boring city!"

Needless to say, Clemont is the reverse. "Oh man. The New Mauville looks promising to visit to. I must the Gym Leader Watson about some special tour!"

Dawn cleared her throat, grabbing both boys attention. "Okay guys, seems like you enjoy this little trip of ours."

"I am bored. AND I AM FINING BOTH OF YOU!" Barry impatiently replied, waving his arms around like crazy, making few bystanders around them began to look at his direction. Dawn resisted the urge to knock some sense. Instead, Barry added. "But thanks to glasses boy here, I might find something like a cool Pokemon in this place called New Mauville, right?"

Clemont perked his head away from the brochure. "Maybe, it says here that a lot of rare Pokemon that were spotted roaming around the New Mauville. I might want to do some catch."

Barry glared at the Kalosian Gym Leader with annoyance and jealousy. "Hey, finders keepers losers weepers. I find that brochure and I must go there whether you like it or not!"

"I'm not intruding, but-" Clemont began to cool the blonde Sinnoh trainer.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm going to fine you for making me angry and excited at the same time."

"And your point is?"

"Pay up, you've got ten seconds!" Barry impatiently replied, as he began to look at his Poketch. Dawn sighed slowly, not wanting to embarrass herself much further. Clemont looked confused, not knowing why Barry does wants to be paid. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5- What are you doing!? Aren't you going to stand there?!"

"You know Barry, I might agree with Brock that if it's a talking contest you'll take first prize." Dawn huffed, with her arms crossing. Clemont nearly smirked at her comment unlike Barry who flushed red from her comment. Out of nowhere, Paul arrived and snatched the brochure from Clemont's hand.

"Hey!" Clemont snapped. Paul remained looking edgy and began reading the brochure and immediately throw it away into the air, making Clemont to chase it around while it was floating. Bonnie shook her head and helped as well until he catches it using his robotic arm. Paul remained stiff with his hand in his pocket. The Lumiose Gym Leader then turned to his Sinnoh companions with a sigh. "I really wish you somewhere to go, but you can go with me in New Mauville."

"Yeah, we can go without you." Barry immediately interjected.

"Shut up, Barry." Dawn snapped, not wanting to mark him as rude. "It's okay. You can go, I can handle these two idiots myself."

"Hey!" Barry and Paul exclaimed, clearly were offended by such words.

"Lup." Her Piplup rolled her eyes out of annoyance.

Then The Blunette reached for Piplup from the ground and smiled kindly to the two Kalosians. "And besides you should get out of here before Paul challenges you to a match." To her surpse, Clemont remained calm but his face looked serious, fixating his glasses on Paul. "Which I highly recommended not to."

"You are really wasting my opportunity don't you, troublesome." Paul gritted his teeth.

"I can manage." Clemont replied, wanting to accept Paul's challenge. Bonnie slowly tugging Clemont out of the way, but his older brother won't budge.

To his success, Paul smugly smiled at Dawn's direction, wanting to wipe it on her. Barry stepped back from the tension of two trainers in the pre battle stances as Paul immediately marks his position for the battle. "Be careful, blonde. I might destroy you."

"Destroy is a tough word, don't you think Bonnie?" Clemont replied, facing away from his purple haired opponent. Barry shrugged and volunteered to be the referee and Dawn led Bonnie to the side walk, sitting altogether, but not without Bonnie screaming her support to her older brother.

The Blonde Twinleaf trainer stepped in the middle of the battlefield, with some people walking by turned their attention to the two trainers that were about to battle. "This is a two versus two match. Anyone who defeats both, wins the match. Now give us a good battle for Arceus sake or else I will fine you two!"

"I am still not paying you!" Clemont shouted before drawing his Poke ball. Barry rolled his eyes and crossed his arms altogether watching the two opponents readying. Then Paul summoned his first Pokemon. "Aggron, stand by for Battle."

In a flash, a large steel monstrous Pokemon emerged from his ball and gave a loud roar to Clemont's side. Bonnie and Dawn gasped on how enormous the size and the fierceness of Aggron, which made Bonnie to shout a worried chant to her brother. "Be careful Brother!"

Clemont balanced his glasses from the tip of his nose, then summoned his choice of Pokémon. "Go, Chesnaught!" In a flash, out emerged the final evolution stage of the Kalos starter, Chespin. Paul watched Chesnaught with fascination, knowing that he never seen this Pokémon but his mind set adrift into winning the battle.

Meanwhile Dawn and Bonnie remained their eyes on the battlefield, with Dawn seeing Chesnaught for the first time in her life. "So that's a Chesnaught. I heard that grass types is neutral against Steel types."

"Chesnaught is part fighting type." Bonnie added, just to add information for Dawn to know more about Chesnaught. "Which means, Chesnaught has an advantage here."

Dawn then turned to the younger girl. "Don't underestimate Paul. He might turn his disadvantage into an advatange."

Piplup squeaked and jumped to Dawn's lap with an understanding look. "And Piplup is right, Paul is an unusual trainer that meets the eye. But I hope your brother puts up a good fight."

Bonnie smirked wider. "I do hope so!"

Barry then raised his hand, signaling the battle to start. "Battle begin!"

Having to start the battle, Paul immediately called out his command. "Now Aggron, Iron Defense!"

With a roar, Aggron poised himself and with a glow, he raised his defense. Then Paul shouted his second attack. "Now, Double Edge, bring it to his knees!" Along with a roar, Aggron recklessly charged forward to Chesnaught.

"Now Chesnaught, dodge it!" The Spiny Armor Pokemon moved out of the way from the reckless attack from Aggron, with full speed. "Hammer Arm!" Chesnaught arm's glowed and motion to hammer Aggron down, but isn't backing up easily.

"Block it with Metal Claw!"

Upon his shout, Aggron's arm formed into a spiky metal arms, and immediately clashed into Chesnaught's Hammer Arm. Upon Impact, the two fighters staggered, struggling who takes control over the other. "Aggron, now use Metal Claw, and stagger it!"

With an impressive withdraw from the struggle, Aggron roared and took a large slash into Chesnaught as it staggers back away from Aggron's direction. Clemont cried his Pokemon's name to check if it's alright. "Are you okay, Chesnaught?" Chesnaught gave a growl of affirmative. "Now that's the spirit."

"Let's finish it quick, Aggron Flash Cannon!"

"Spiky Shield, now!"

Aggron lets out a beam of light straight to Chesnaught, who curled up inside his spiky shield and managed to ricochet the Flash Cannon attack from Paul's Aggron, but the Sinnoh trainer had more tricks up his sleeve." Now Aggron, Double Edge!"

The steel Pokemon recklessly charged towards Chesnaught before Chesnaught can get up from its spiky shield, thus hitting its target as Chesnaught flew straight near Clemont's position. Aggron gave a roar of success, before wincing in pain after the effects of the Double Edge, but Paul noticed that the recoil was worse than before. "Aggron, keep pushing! Use Metal Claw!"

Without any hesitation, Aggron charged with its arms turned metal and started slashing through Chesnaught. Clemont took this opportunity to wound Aggron down, slowly but surely. "Use Spike Shield again! Don't let it hit you critically." In time with Clemont's command, Chesnaught curled into a shield, successfully blocking Aggron's attack and inflicting a damage from the spikes. "Now hurry and use Hammer Arm!"

Chesnaught then stood and smacked Aggron with a fighting move as Aggron fell down to the ground as another consecutive Hammer Arm attack hits!

"Aggron, get out of there and use Metal Claw!"

"Chesnaught, use Wood Hammer!" The Spiny Nut Pokemon's hands turned green and formed into a wood, then charges recklessly into Aggron, colliding with his Metal Claw attack, as the impact inflicted an explosion that the smoke covered the whole battle area. Clemont fixated his glasses on his Pokémon, with a smirk on his face. "Again Chesnaught, use Wooden Hammer."

"Ches-naught!" Chesnaught roared, his hands glowed green again and formed into the shape of a wooden log, then charged towards the distracted from the smoke Aggron. Too late for Paul to realize, the impact of the Wooden Hamer stumbled Aggron to the ground, and Paul could only watch as Chesnaught drove another attack. "Aggron, stand up!"

"Chesnaught, use Hammer Arm!"

"Metal Claw, Aggron, hit its legs." Aggron nodded and used the Metal Claw to hit the target, only an inch missing from Chesnaught's Hammer Arm. The Grass starter stumbled to the ground, recovering from the impact of the Metal Claw. "Now, go above him!"

"Chesnaught stand up!"

Bonnie slowly held Dawn's hand in worry at the battle state of his brother. Dawn watched the two but held the younger girl's hand nonetheless. Barry watched them with entertainment in his eyes, as the ground shook upon impact of the attacks. The younger Kalosian girl slowly spoke. "Get up Chesnaught, please."

Dawn placed her arms around the little girl, knowing that she wants her brother to win. But Dawn cannot root for the both.

"Chesnaught, block every attack!"

"Aggron use Metal Claw again!" Now towering over Chesnaught, Aggron continued slashing over the grass Pokemon with Metal Claw, almost taking over the battle with Chesnaught helpless at his situation. Paul manage to give Clemont a smug smile, then focused on the battle. "Now Aggron, give all you got. Flash Cannon, blast him out of here!"

"Chesnaught, Energy Ball!" Upon hearing Clemont's command, it let out a large Green ball of energy and unleashed on Aggron, before it can land a powerful wave of attack. Aggron flew straight into Paul's direction after the Energy Ball inflicted great damage to Aggron. Paul snarled. "Aggron, get up and be useful!"

"Let's finish this Chesnaught! Hammer Arm!" Clemont shouted in command.

"Aggron, Double Edge!"

The two opposing battlers let out a huge growl before colliding themselves with their summoned move, as Chesnaught pulled back for its Hammer Arm move, with Aggron charging recklessly with its Double Edge, creating a massive impact and exploded.

Both of them are uncertain who won, for the smoke and dust blocked the view. Bonnie and Dawn covered both of their respective eyes and as well as Barry who remained watching with enthusiasm to know who won. Seeing two figures on the ground, he raised his hand to make a call. "Both Aggron and Chesnaught are unable to battle!"

Paul gave a glare to Barry. "Are you sure? We haven't seen who is still standing."

"You dare question me? I'm fining you!" Barry shouted, with irritation.

Then the smoke dispersed, as the view of both Aggron and Chesnaught on the ground, fainted can be seen. Bonnie and Dawn gasped both in shock and in confusion. Clemont smiled lowly, before recalling his Grass Starter back to his ball. "Good job, Chesnaught. Take a rest."

Meanwhile, Paul smirked with respect at his own Aggron. "You deserve rest, Aggron."

Dawn stood up with a smirk. "Since you guys battled, can we go somewhere else? I want to see the New Mauville."

"Yeah me too." Bonnie squeaked in excitement.

I'm itching to go there!" Barry impatiently replied. As he and Dawn began to head out, only to be stopped when they noticed that Paul and Clemont remained in the battlefield. "Guys! Come on, I'll fine you two for giving me false hopes."

Out of nowhere, Paul threw his ball. "Electivire, stand by for battle!" Out then emerged Paul's ace Pokémon in his Sinnoh Team. The Thunderbolt Pokémon let out a cry, before facing Clemont.

Electivire growled as it readies itself as Clemont nodded and glanced at Bonnie with a smile. Bonnie rolled her eyes as she grabbed Dawn to the bench and sat down with her. Barry growled even louder, trying to pull his hair out in frustration, not wanting to be the referee again.

Clemont fixed his glasses with a smirk, before throwing his ball as well. "Luxray, I need you!"

In the flash of light, Luxray emerged from the ball with its signature cry. Bonnie and Dawn gasped, knowing that the battle would be electric. Barry sighed before going to the center of the field and began to make a call of battle. "Battle Start!"

Clemont smirked, giving his first command. "Luxray, we can do this."

Paul smugly responded. "Let's see what damage you will inflict on Electivire."

Bonnie turned to Dawn with confusion in her face. "What does he mean?"

"Electivire's ability is Motor Drive, which means most of your brother's move is electric and can absorb it, and raising its speed. Hopefully your brother has moves other than electric types." Barry responded instead of Dawn, earning a glare from the blunette herself. Bonnie grabbed her knees and watched the two battle in worry.

The tension between the two opponents were high, leaving Paul to smugly speak, adding the fire to the tension. "I'll let you start!"

"So be it." Clemont pushed his glasses upwards. "Luxray, Swift!"

"Dodge it!"

In unison, the two combatants moved in response to their commands. Luxray let out a wave of stars, aiming at Electivire as the Thunderbolt Pokemon, managed to dodge every start thrown from left to right. Only to be hit by one, and staggered in to its knees. "Electivire, are you okay?"

Electivire gave a nod at its trainer, before Paul gave another command. "Use Dynamic Punch!"

The Thunderbolt Pokemon charged to Luxray, aiming its fists straight, and colliding with its jaw. Luxray stumbles from the effect of the attack. Clemont cried in worry. "Luxray!"

"Dynamic Punch can cause the target to be confused." Paul smugly explained wiping his sleeve before pointing for an attack. "Now let's finish this! Electivire, use Bulldoze!"

"What? A ground attack!" Dawn cried in shock.

"Pip-Lup." Dawn's Piplup managed to squeak out.

"Be careful big brother." Bonnie cried in worry.

"Dodge it Luxray!" Clemont shouted but no avail, as the ground attack landed a critical hit on Luxray, causing it to stagger.

"Now Electivire, use Dynamic Punch again!"

The Kalos gym leader could already see the sheer power of Electivire's punch coming straight to his own ace Pokemon. But then he isn't called a gym leader for nothing, as a plan began to form above his head. "Luxray, use Swift and aim at Electivire's fists!"

Luxray let out a cry, then released a wave of stars but aiming it at the charging Pokemon's fists. The Swift attack managed to land on Electivire, causing for it to draw back from its punch, giving space for Clemont to give an open attack. "Now use Night Slash!"

Luxray's tail turned dark, and slashed through Electivire with such accuracy.

Paul growled. "Electivire, Bulldoze now!"

Electivire let out a roar, before slamming its fists on the ground causing an impact that led straight to Luxray. Clemont pushed his glasses at the bridge of his nose. "Jump and use Swift on the ground!"

And again, Luxray released a wave of stars aiming at the ground, thus blocking the ground attack. With Luxray open, Paul smirked knowing that Luxray is the exact spot where he wanted to be. "Now Electivire, Giga Impact!"

And with a massive wave of charged attack out of nowhere, Luxray is a bit too late to realize the coming attack and only to be hit by the Giga Impact. Clemont watched his Pokemon got hit in horror, going straight to his down Pokemon. "Luxray! Are you okay?"

"Luxray is a bit weak to fight compared to Electivire, and you call yourself the Gym Leader's conference champion." Paul mocked, brushing strands of his hair from his face. Clemont took his time and realized that it stood up slowly. But not to Paul's surprise. "Still not to accept defeat?"

"They didn't call me a gym leader for nothing!" Clemont's face turned serious, clenching his fist. "Luxray, Night Slash!"

Since Giga Impact is a move that needs the Pokemon to recharge, Luxray managed to hit Electivire with a powerful Night Slash. "We're dealing damage Luxray! Use Night Slash Again!"

"Grab it Electivire!" And in unison, Electivire managed to get hold of Luxray's tail, with Luxray struggling to break free from Electivire's grip. "Now let's end this, Dynamic Punch!"

With a glowed fist, it collided with Luxray as it flew straight back to Clemont's side. Before he knew what happened, Barry already made the call. "Luxray is unable to battle, Electivire wins. Which means this battle goes to Paul!"

In the bench, Bonnie watched her brother lose with sadness as Dawn placed her hand on her shoulder just a bit comfort. Her Dedenne just woke up from her pouch bag, clearly just missed everything that had happened. Meanwhile Dawn's Piplup watched the older blonde with silence seeing on how he silently returned Luxray from his ball.

"He lost." Bonnie spoke. "He almost did it."

"It's okay, I guess your brother got used to losing as well."

Out of nowhere Barry managed to speak out. "Well I think not coming from the Gym Leader conference Champion."

With a smirk and acceptance of defeat, Clemont reached out to Paul with a handshake. Paul didn't notice at first, for he recalled his Electivire to his ball. "It was a good battle."

Paul simply stared at the offered hand of Clemont, and scoffed. "As if."

"What do you mean?" Clemont asked in confusion.

"I expect you to be a challenge, after winning a conference and all." Paul grumbled as Clemont took a step back, feeling insulted.

Instead he looked at Paul straight to the face. But in his haste and anger, he cannot say a word. In turn he just gave Paul a death glare, which made Paul to snicker and to react. "Weak. That's the whole point of your battle."

"And who took down your first Pokemon then?"

"It was a draw." Paul scoffed.

"It still matters." Clemont argued back. "At least that match was respectable to me."

"Not that matters to me." Paul spoke with irritation, not liking where the conversation is going. "You're still weak as you cannot defeat me."

"I will be stronger!" Clemont exclaimed, and Paul froze at his tracks, knowing that he heard that same line before. Back in Sinnoh, back when he was naïve and a jerk, back when he was battling a certain raven haired trainer.

That raven haired trainer.

The one who destroyed him in the Lily of the Valley Conference, placing him at 5th spot.

Growling from that memory, he turned to Clemont. "If you are stronger like you've just said…" He stepped closer to Clemont's direction as the Kalos gym leader didn't even looked intimidated. "Then prove it!" Then pushed Clemont to the ground.

Clemont accidentally knocked his glasses from his face, causing him to lose visibility.

"HEY!"

The two turned to now fuming Dawn. "Whatever grudge you got from this fight, just forget it for this time okay, I am in no mood of sending you back at Sinnoh." She immediately pointed to Paul who shrugged nonetheless. Barry looked intimidated by the angry Dawn and as well as Bonnie, who rushed to her brother's aid, placing his glasses. "I did tell you Paul that battling here is a terrible idea."

Paul shrugged. "Tsk. As if. Being so defensive, I see."

"You dare say that Shinji!" Dawn countered, stepping forward to face Paul.

"It's not my fault for dragging me here."

"Sheesh, as if I would have drag you by my own."

"Alright guys, I'm fining you three for being so slow!" Barry exclaimed, breaking the argument, as the two Sinnoh natives stared at the Twinleaf trainer.

"Do I count?" Bonnie asked, raising her hand innocently.

Barry smirked. "No, but your brother is." He then turned to his other companion. "Just a reminder that we were supposed to New Mauville and tour, rather than staying. If so, then be my guest."

Clemont stood up with an enthusiast smirk. "I'm with him!"

"I didn't asked you blondie!"

Meanwhile, Bonnie stared the distant sky noticing a dark figure coming towards them in full speed. She squinted her eyes to get a better look, but the figure was coming at their direction. "Brother, something is coming towards us!"

Clemont turned to her sister, but notice the large black figure closing distance, with a glowing beam fired straight towards the,. "Is that…?"

"WATCH OUT!"

As the beam approaches, everything that Clemont remembered was his sister's hand, and a large smoke.

##

"Boss, are you sure this is it?"

"What do you mean? Lance did ask you to come did he?"

Black sighed, arriving at LilyCove city after the grueling ride from Unova. He never met this Steven Stone guy but all he heard that Steven is someone who do shady things, and that guy's a champion. He knew Diantha wouldn't even want to come after the request of Lance, stating that her presence in Unova for BW agency is needed, in which White insisted to go with him, especially with what happened with Reshiram and Zekrom.

Until now, he didn't even realized the feeling for being stuck inside a ball for so long, up until he was rescued. N was nowhere to be found, and he totally despised him to the fullest. With his trio of loyal companions with his side, Brav the Braviary, Musha the Musharna who recently evolved from Munna, and his starter, Bo the Emboar along with his mysterious Pokémon that has been stored in his arsenal. "Wow, Hoenn is much warmer than I could think of."

"You ever?" White rolled her eyes, glancing at her Xtransiever. "I really hoped that this Steven guy shows up. I really wish Gigi is okay back home."

Black glanced at his companion. "As a matter of fact, I have to do something."

White stared blankly at Black as he distanced himself from her towards the seaside near the pier. "Black, please don't do something I would expect you would –"

"YAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Too late."

"I'M GOING TO THE POKEMON LEAGUE AND I AM GOING TO WIN!" Black shouted at the top of his lungs, making White to drop her own sweat. "AND I AM TOTALLY GONNA WIN THAT TOURNAMENT! WATCH OUT ELITE 4. ALDER THE CHAMPION. FOR I WILL CRUSH YOU!"

"Black, do I need to remind you that you are already the Champion?" Black glanced back at White, noting that he never realized that until now.

Black turned red in turn. "Yeah, I forgot."

"And please-"

"YAAAAAAHHHHHOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Note to self, this goof is the Champion." White sighed, covering herself from future embarrassment.

"I AM THE UNOVA REGION CHAMPION, AND I'M GONNA BE THE GREATEST CHAMPION EVER!" Black again screamed at the top of his lungs with no concern of whatsoever things to pass. "WATCH OUT LANCE, THE DRAGON MASTER! CYNTHIA, THE DREAM KILLER! DIANTHA, THE GODDESS! ELIO, THE ALOLAN SUN AND… Wait who is Steven by the way?" Black stopped mid-sentence chant before turning to White.

"All I know is that the media called him 'the silver haired dreamboat', and you didn't even know them nor know their faces dummy!" White replied quickly to save the embarrassment, crossing her arms.

Black smirked and ignored the second comment. "Right. AND STEVEN, THE SILVER HAIRED DREAM BOAT! MOST IMPORTANTLY, I WORK FOR THE BW AGENCY, THE BEST TALENT AGENCY TO-"

"BLACK! Now's not the time to do advertisement. We're in Hoenn not in Unova for Kyurem's sake." White spoke, now turning impatient of Black's antics. Black scratched his head and smiled nonchalantly and finally stopped his dream chant. "I suppose that someone will fetch us here right?"

"She's right."

The duo whipped their heads to the speaker, revealing his signature tousled silver hair and black business attire. "It would be my honor to fetch you, Unova Champion. Leave your bags with me."

At unison, a woman dressed in black came into the view with her signature platinum blonde hair greeted them with a smile

Black turned to White. "Did the Hoenn league send us 2 butlers?"

White shrugged but stared immensely at the silver haired stranger. "Maybe, he dressed formal and he's stunning and that woman is prettier than a total actress. They might be."

The dark haired trainer rolled his eyes and carried his and White's bag to the formal dressed stranger, which he independently accepted. The blonde woman took White's luggage and let them passed through. "We'll lead you to the car."

They approached their pending vehicle, with a man and woman conversing. Black observed the man's weird taste of clothing and White thought the woman reminded her of Skyla, as the two adults continued to carry their luggage without a word.

"So." Black started.

"So?" White responded, noticing the man spotted them coming.

"Why did you leave Gigi behind?"

White sighed. "Gigi doesn't want to travel at the sea."

"I see." Black replied, as the weirdly dressed man approached them with a huge smile in his face.

"Welcome to the Hoenn region, I assume the woman next you is Black right and you're her ward."

White shook her head and Black looked offended by the man's words. "No, sir. I mean, this guy here is Black. I'm White."

The man raised his eyebrows, as the woman behind him palmed her own face. "Wallace, you big idiot!"

"How should I know, Winona? The name is Black, how should I know if he's a boy or a girl." Wallace replied with desperation earning a slap at his shoulder from Winona. "Alright. Alright." He turned to the younger duo. "I apologize for my manners, Champion Black of Unova, I am greatly honored to meet you personally. I am Wallace, the Sootopolis Gym Leader, you know the one who specializes in water Pokemon."

The Unova trainer hesitantly shook his hand as Wallace moved to White. "And this beautiful lady is White right? I do hope you enjoy your stay here, for I know beauty like a charm."

"Shut it Wallace!" Winona scoffed.

Wallace ignored her. "I should say, you are interested in beautiful species of Pokémon right? I am honored to show you and you chose the right person."

"Well, I am interested for some, but not now." White replied.

The Water trainer then stepped towards Winona. "And this is Winona, the Fortree City Gym Leader and the Flying type specialist."

Winona forced a smile from Wallace's introduction. "Nice to meet you young ones."

"Now should I get your bags?"

"Yeah, someone got them already." Black replied.

"I can't believe you guys got some stunning and pretty butlers." White added.

"I second that."

Wallace raised an eyebrow, then noticed the duo behind Black and White and let out a laugh, which left the Unova pair confused, and even more noticing the Wallace could not stop laughing, to the point that he is clutching his stomach. "I-I can't believe you two did it."

"Say one more word, and I'll hit you." The man behind Black retorted in response, causing Wallace t laugh harder, with Winona rolling her eyes in the corner. Out in the corner, the man added. "Come on, this is the typical Hoenn welcome."

"Yeah, I couldn't believe that both Champion Steven Stone and Cynthia were out here carrying bags like some low leveled butler!" Wallace teased even further.

"WAIT WHAT?!" Both Black and White gasped at the revelation, before turning awkwardly to their backs and were greeted by the kind smiles by the two adult Pokémon League Champions. "THEY'RE CHAMPIONS?!"

"You're insight serves you well." Cynthia replied, giving a smile before placing White's luggage at the vehicle. Steven followed then turned to the duo.

"Name's Steven. The Hoenn Champion. I've heard you've met my friends, Wallace and Winona." Steven greeted with a smile. Black looked down dumbfounded, knowing that he called the Hoenn Champion and the Sinnoh Champion butlers. Unlike him, White looked devastated and star struck at the same time. "And with me, the Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia."

The two Unova natives remained shocked. Until White approached Steven. "I'm sorry I called you both butlers, I don't know you guys were Champions. Please forgive, I will do anything at your service, please."

Steven shrugged and Cynthia sighed. "Don't worry." Steven then turned to Black with a knowing look. "Silver Haired Dreamboat huh? I think I deserve a better nickname than that."

Black turned red. "You heard all my screaming."

"We did." Cynthia replied, placing a hand on her hips. "How did you come up with the name 'Dream Killer'? I must admit, I am impressed."

Wallace rolled his eyes. "Now you know what's going on, shall we be off?"

At the exact moment, Steven's new PokeNav rang, causing him to fidget his pocket and fished it out. "Steven here."

Cynthia stepped besides Winona giving space for the Hoenn Champion for his phone conversation. Wallace and Winona entered the vehicle, opting for Black and White to enter as well, up until Steven shouted in exclamation. "WHAT?! SAY THAT AGAIN WATSON!"

The Sinnoh Champion immediately rushed to the Hoenn Champion who is now looking distressed more than ever. "What happened?"

Steven gave her a worried look, as she can read his face loud and clear. "Mauville city has been attacked in flames. This Phantom guy is taking one step further."

Black swiftly jumped of the vehicle. "You mean a city has been destroyed."

Steven shook. "Not completely, if we not hurry, Mauville is finished."

"What should we do?" White asked.

The Silver haired Champion turned to his Water specialist friend. "Wallace, take kid's luggage to Rustboro, and I'll contact you as soon we need help."

"But you can't just barge in the city without me." Wallace cried.

Winona took Wallace arm and dragged him slowly to the vehicle. "Don't worry Steven, we'll take care of it."

Steven then turned to White. "I think you should go with Wallace and Winona. I need Black with me."

"I can handle myself. Plus Black need someone to take care of himself." White replied, winking at Black.

"Hey!" Black interjected, offended.

"Are you sure?" Cynthia added, her voice filled with worry and calmness. "We are facing probably the most dangerous man alive."

"White can handle it. Hack, we even survived that freak named Ghetsis." Black added.

Steve nodded, then took out his Poke ball that contains his Steel Flying Pokemon, Skarmory. "Let's fly Skarmory!"

"Let's go, Togekiss!"

"Brav, fly!"

"Unfeazant, let's go!"

In unison, the four trainers with their respective Pokemon, flew to the skies, leaving the two gym leaders watching them from afar. Wallace sighed, before turning on the vehicle engine. Winona silently hoped that everything, especially Watson is okay.

##

The city is on fire.

Clemont could feel his body aching and couldn't tell if his head hurts or his back huts. It all happened in a spilt second, now he hear scream of terror filled his ears, and noticed that someone's hand is missing from his own grasps. "BONNIE!"

He stood up, but felt the pain sensation of his leg, seeing that the fallen debris has landed on his legs and couldn't get out. "BONNIE! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Clemont!" He heard a female's voice, and to his short disappointment, it wasn't Bonnie, but Dawn. Her outfit gut rustled by the impact and few scratches on her head. "Oh my goodness, are you okay?"

"Apparently, I am stuck." Clemont replied, with the hint if sarcasm in his lips. Dawn ignored his remark, and began to search around his leg in order to lift him. "Can you see anything to get me out of here?"

Dawn didn't say a word, instead she threw her Poke ball and out came Mamoswine, her Ice/Rock type Pokemon from her arsenal. Mamoswine didn't even waited for Dawn to command, as it used its tusk to lift the fallen debris off Clemont's leg, causing Clemont to move slowly away. "Hurry Clemont, Mamoswine could not carry much longer."

The Lumiose city Gym Leader doubled his pace, using his hand being the base of his movement, until he hissed in pain. Dawn immediately caught the sight of him clutching his hand, with the hint of blood scattering on his palm.

Not knowing what to do next, Dawn rushed into Clemont's back noting that Mamoswine is slowly giving up the strength upon lifting, and pulled Clemont with a swift movement, up until the gym leader was free from the debris. "There you're out. Let's get out of here!"

"Where's Bonnie?" Clemont immediately asked, his eyes filled with worry of the sake of his own sister.

Dawn could only stare, causing Clemont to grab Dawn's shoulders, and faced her with aggression. "WHERE IS SHE?!"

"I don't know!" Dawn shouted in response, causing Clemont to feel guilty to his sudden approach. "Sorry. My sister is what matters to me, I promised my father to look after her."

"Clemont, you're hand!"

Clemont took notice of his arm and saw how blood completely flowed over his palm. "Arceus, my day is getting better and better."

"Let's get out of here!" Dawn grabbed Clemont's other uninjured hand and began to lead him in a much less messy place. She also noted that the city Pokémon center, which is a safe haven for trainers and people who needed attention were destroyed as well. Then came face to face with the 3 Pokémon that caused the whole chaos.

Darkrai.

Giratina.

Yvetal.

How in the world did this happen?

Clemont couldn't believe his eyes as well seeing Darkrai and Yvetal teaming up and immediately swiftly traced to their direction and fired a large Dark Pulse and Shadow Ball to their direction. Dawn immediately came to her senses, and called her Mamoswine. "Ice Beam, Mamoswine!"

Mamoswine let out an icy shot to counter the combination of Dark Pulse and Shadow Ball, the impact drew a large explosion, giving Dawn and Clemont chance to run away, only to realize that Mamoswine is slowing them down. Having no choice left, Clemont drew out his remaining Pokemon. "Diggersby, let's go. Mud Shot!"

The Digging Pokemon released a ground move, trying to subdue the two legendary Pokémon. Only to their surprise, they landed on the ground with a shadow stepped to the ground, from their backs. Dawn could only stare at the man, who has a revealing mask that covers his face and wears black outfit that looks like he is from some cult. "Two trainers trying to do what's right. What a sight to see."

"Who are you!?" Clemont asked in a loud voice.

"They call me, the Phantom. For I work in the shadow bringing balance in this region." The Phantom replied, giving chills on Dawn's spine upon hearing his voice. "And I see you children have no vision of what I am doing here?"

Dawn snickered with sarcasm. "As if we'd know."

"Then work with me for you will understand. Just like him." He motioned someone in his back, and out stepped someone that made Dawn to gape in shock, seeing that specific person to work on that person.

"BARRY!" Dawn screamed. Barry watched the duo with emotionless eyes.

"Empoleon, Flash Cannon." Barry robotically commanded, as the Emperor Pokémon released a wave of steel flashing attack straight to the two. The duo prepared for the impact, until a seemingly large white Pokemon appeared out of nowhere and tanked the Flash Cannon attack. The Gigantic Pokémon roared in flames as it was joined by a Mega evolved Metagross and a Mega evolved Garchomp.

Another ginormous dark dragon sized Pokémon, appeared and gave a roar with electricity.

Clemont and Dawn had to watch the whole event, still couldn't believe their eyes seeing that large Pokemon coming to their aid.

"Now Reshiram, use Blue Flare!" A boy dressed in blue commanded, earning a roar of approval from the Legendary to use its move, releasing a blue wave of flame towards Darkrai and Yvetal. "Guys, he is controlling the Legendaries!"

White sighed. "Zekrom, Bolt Strike!"

"Ah, I see you two managed to tame the Unova's greatest legends." The Phantom cackled, his fear is nowhere to be seen. Black only managed to snarl, not believing the destruction he had brought. "But I am afraid, you two haven't unleashed its true power, which I can only do. Now Darkrai, Dark Pulse!"

"Metagross, Shadow Ball!"

"Dragon Rush, Garchomp!"

"Say, Mr. Stone. Losing to me made you desperate, have you? Bringing the famed Sinnoh Champion will only prove that I have the power of destruction over you."

"Oh for Arceus sake, will you shut up?!" Steven growled in annoyance.

Cynthia remained silent, but noticed the familiar blunette hiding in the sidewalk and shadows. "Dawn? What are you doing here?"

Dawn and Clemont ran towards Cynthia, with supporting the injured Clemont. "I am surprised to see you again, Cynthia. They just attacked this city out of nowhere!"

The platinum blonde Champion nodded. "Now get to safety."

Clemont then retaliated. "My sister, I cannot leave without my sister!" He winced again at his hand, making Dawn to approach him steady. "Please, Bonnie needs me!"

"Clemont's hurt and his sister is gone missing." Dawn motioned Clemont to Cynthia, who watched the Lumiose Gym leader with worry. "The Pokémon center is down. I cannot find someplace where he can recover." Cynthia glanced at White, knowing that having Zekrom by their side, they can be safe. But knowing Steven, he needed fire power as soon as possible.

Instead, she drew her Poke ball. "Togekiss. Fly Clemont to safety and I promise to look for your sister, you can count on me." Togekiss nodded as Clemont rode in its back and flew away. Cynthia then turned to Dawn. "Go with Clemont. Our priority is your safety, and I ask you to find Ash."

"He's here in Hoenn?"

"I don't know. If he is, you'll know. Now go!" Dawn nodded and called her flying type to fly her out from the chaos that is happening.

Cynthia then turned to Steven and Black who nodded in turn. "Now let's kick his ass." She glanced on her Garchomp before raising her voice on command. "Garchomp, Fire Blast on Yvetal!"

"Metagross, Hammer Arm on Darkrai!"

Black patted Reshiram's nose and glanced at White's whereabouts. "Okay Reshiram, Fusion Flare on Giratina!

"Zekrom, use Bolt Strike, full power!"

The Phantom could only watch in full confidence as the whole event plays out.

"I will still find that Ketchum kid."

 **There I end it here.**

 **Let's just assumed that Black and White captured both of their respective Legendary after the whole BW Pokémon adventures arc just like in the games.**

 **Thanks for reading and review, it gives me a push to write faster, especially college is coming.**


End file.
